Aftermath
by EastSeaFishy
Summary: So Donghae and Eunhyuk are finally together. What could possibly happen next? It seems that life without conflict is just a touch outside their grasp. Sequel to Rollercoaster. A Super Junior Fanfiction.
1. Glow

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Junior.

So Donghae and Eunhyuk are finally together. What could possibly happen next? It seems that life without conflict is just a touch outside their grasp. Sequel to Rollercoaster. A Super Junior Fanfiction.

I'm back! School's been tough since the year started, but I got a few requests for a sequel to Rollercoaster. So... it's finally here *gasp* No. Don't gasp. It's not worth it. But I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Yah! Jaeyeon!" A young man screamed as he rushed through the rainy streets. "Jaeyeon! Where are you?" Not hearing an answer, the young man grew more and more frantic. As he skidded a corner, he slipped, but managed to catch himself. Once he was sure his stance was well grounded, he slowly rose from his tense, crouched position and looked up. His heart stopped.

* * *

Jaeyeon heard a faint voice screaming. It sounded oddly familiar. It was screaming his name. Immediately upon realizing that, he became aware of the pain.

"Ow…" Jaeyeon moaned softly as his whole body shook with the sharp shocks that ran up and down his muscles. It seemed that, despite the pain, his senses were amplified for some reason. He could feel the rain falling on his skin and the water that slightly flooded the streets rushing by. Even with his eyes closed and consciousness fading, he could hear the bustle of the city nightlife, of the main streets that he wasn't on.

"That's right…" Jaeyeon thought as he felt the last of his strength leaving him. "I was attacked in an alley…" Suddenly, a light flared in his face.

"Is it a car? Or a motorcycle? What would those punks usually ride anyway…?" Jaeyeon's thoughts wandered. "Oh… it's that voice again. It's calling my name. Who is it…?"

From behind his closed lids, he could tell that the light from the vehicle had suddenly dimmed a bit. Using the last vestige of strength in his body, Jaeyeon lifted his head slightly and opened one eye, panting at the pain and effort.

"Jaeyeon!"

Jaeyeon peered groggily at the figure in front of him, illuminated by and blocking the glow from the vehicle, the vehicle he now realized was a car. That figure…

"Ji… Hun…"

* * *

"And…. CUT! Very good you two. Very good. Alright everyone, let's call it a wrap!" The tense air around the film set deflated. Sighing with relief, Kibum walked over to Donghae, feet slapping against the wet ground, and offered him a hand.

"Oww…. My back…" Donghae groaned as he took the hand and hoisted himself up off the wet ground.

"Too much tension trying to stay still?" Kibum asked him.

"Yeah… we've done so many retakes today… Didn't want to make this scene one, especially since I have to spend most of it lying on the cold, hard, wet ground."

"You did a good job though."

"Ugh…" Donghae shook his hair out. This was the second movie he was shooting with Kibum. A lot of people thought that the acting skills they showed as the main characters in "Attack on the Pin-up Boys" was amazing, and a second movie had been requested.

The two of them headed over to the portable changing rooms, which were stationed just outside the alleyway. After they showered and changed into their normal, everyday clothes, they bid the director farewell, and headed out to get dinner. After wandering around the streets of Seoul for around twenty minutes, the two finally settled on a café, which had open-air seating, even in the rainy weather. The tables were under extremely large, but not obnoxious, umbrellas.

Donghae and Kibum settled down and ordered their food, noticing that they were the only two who had opted to sit outside the building. After waiting for a while, Kibum got up and started to head towards the entrance of café. At Donghae's questioning look, he stopped and turned around.

"I'm just going to go ask the waitress what's taking so long. I'll be back soon!" Donghae nodded and Kibum disappeared into the dimly lit building.

Donghae looked out into the rainy streets with his elbow on the table and his chin resting in his right hand. He thought apathetically about the filming. It was a typical action film in which two best friends try to hunt down the murder of the girl they both loved. His eyes glazed over with the dotted lights in the street. He wondered if the movie would sell…

Approaching footsteps caught his attention. Kibum set two mugs down on the table and pulled out his chair. The mugs glowed faintly under the streetlights.

"It's a little cold out here, isn't it? The waitress apologized for her lack of attention and gave us two mugs of hot chocolate for free to make up for it. Shall we toast to our first successful day of filming?" Kibum raised his mug. Following suit, Donghae raised his as well. The clink of the porcelain mugs just barely rose above the babble of the pedestrians on the sidewalk and the engines of the cars pushing them through the wet streets.

Kibum sipped his hot chocolate lightly, smiling at the taste. Donghae, on the other hand, grimaced slightly.

"Kibum… does the hot chocolate taste weird to you?"

"Not at all… what's wrong with it?"

"I don't know… I feel… a little…" Donghae's voice was fading. "… funny…"

Donghae fell to the floor motionless; the last thought on his mind spun around uncharacteristic smirk on Kibum's face.

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, since I'm still sticking with the 100 fic challenge, these chapters are gonna be scattered all over the prompts. Oh well.

I know this doesn't seem like a continuation of Rollercoaster, but trust me, it is. You'll see... Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 020/100. Glow, Donghae/Kibum

... I'll try to get the next part out soon so it really does end up being a sequel... It makes me uncomfortable that this is the only chapter out so far.


	2. Coffee

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior -_-;;;

So Donghae and Eunhyuk are finally together. What could possibly happen next? It seems that life without conflict is just a touch outside their grasp. Sequel to Rollercoaster. A Super Junior Fanfiction.

* * *

"Waaait! Hae! Explain it to me again? I still don't understand…"

Eunhyuk bounded after Donghae as they walked down the street. Donghae chuckled.

"It's just a movie Hyukkie, there's not that much to get."

"But it's like a movie about making a movie…?"

"Okay," Donghae began, "let me try to explain this again. It is a movie about two actors, Jungwoo and Keonil, who are starring in a movie… It's a metatheatrical film, so we'll refer to the movie within the movie as the 'pseudomovie,' although the director made a big fuss when we first called it that because he said the term wasn't right. The pseudomovie is about two good friends, named Jaeyeon and Jihun who are hunting down the murderer who took their mutual love away from them. But the actual movie is about the process of filming the pseudomovie and the problems involved… Do you follow me so far?"

Eunhyuk nodded. Donghae paused for a moment. The plot of the pseudomovie was eerily similar to a certain incident that had happened in _their_ lives about a year ago. Except no one was murdered.

"Let's see… Just before Jungwoo and Keonil finish filming the pseudomovie, Kibum, acting as Keonil, is supposed to attempt to kill me-"

"It's scary to think that Kibum has to pretend to kill you…"

"Well… it's not really _Kibum_ who kills _me_… It's our characters. And my character doesn't actually die. He recovers from the poison after a long stay in the hospital."

"Yeah, but it still disturbs me a bit."

"It made me a little uncomfortable at first also. Hey look, we're here!" Donghae stopped and turned towards the building on their right. "The producer and director really did choose one of the most amazing cafés to film at… and this is where Kibum poisons me, right here at this outdoor table. Well, not really _him_ poisoning _me_. You know what I mean. We just finished filming here yesterday."

"This is where you wanted to take me?"

"Yup. The hot chocolate here is A-ma-zing. You have to try it."

"… hm… Well I don't like the thought of eating where you almost die…"

"But Hyukkie, I didn't really die!" Donghae laughed. "But we can sit inside if you want."

"No, no! It's okay! You're right… outside is more pleasant anyway!"

* * *

It had been a year since their public announcement as a couple. When they had decided to perform their song as that announcement, all three of them, Leeteuk, Donghae, and Eunhyuk, were worried about the fans' reactions. But all their worry had been for nothing. There was no decrease in the amount of love their fans gave. In fact, Super Junior got more fan mail than ever before, most of it now wishing the new couple a smooth and happy life. Donghae smiled happily at the thought.

"Hey there, can I help you gentlemen?"

"Hm…" Donghae mused, looking down at the menu. "Can we get two hot chocolates please?"

"Oh… I'm sorry… we just happened to run out of hot chocolate today… could I possibly get you anything else?" Donghae looked across the table at Eunhyuk.

"I dunno… Hyukkie, want anything in particular?"

"… Cake?"

"Haha, okay. Can we have two slices of fruitcake and two cups of coffee please?" Donghae looked up and smiled at the waitress. The waitress blushed.

"Please wait here, I'll bring them soon. Thanks a lot."

Sure enough, she came back out five minutes later with a tray balanced delicately on her splayed fingers. On the tray were two dainty plates with the cutest pieces of fruitcake. Next to them were cups of the perfect size, filled just under the brim with a chocolate colored coffee.

"Enjoy your meal. Feel free to call me over if there's anything else you'd like to order."

As the waitress walked away, she glanced back tentatively, realizing that her two good-looking customers were still watching her. Blushing even more, she almost tripped over the doorstep as she hurried back into the shop. Eunhyuk punched Donghae on the arm.

"Yah. How do you expect me to not feel jealous when every person you smile at goes head over heels?" Donghae looked up a bit concerned until he realized Eunhyuk had his goofy smile on.

"You don't seem _that_ bothered by it Hyukkie. Maybe I'll do it more just because I like the attention." Donghae grinned.

"Yah! Lee Donghae!" Eunhyuk mock-shouted as he raised his fist to punch Donghae's arm again.

"Lee Donghae?" Both Eunhyuk and Donghae froze at the unexpected echo.

"Donghae? Is that you? Do you remember me?" The two looked over at the table to their left, and Donghae's face lit up.

"Hyeyeon?" He peered at the three other people seated with the girl: another girl and two guys. "Taeyun? Mooguk? Jaesang? Really?" Donghae and the four people whose names he just called out spontaneously and simultaneously stood up. Eunhyuk just looked at the five with the most confused look on his face.

"What are you guys doing here?" Donghae asked happily.

"We just got back from a seminar in Japan so we decided to come here for a relaxing coffee break. Imagine meeting you here!" The guy named Mooguk responded.

"Hey…" Hyeyeon started, a devilish gleam in her eye, "Donghae aren't you famous? Why are you sitting in an ordinary café with a friend just leisurely having coffee?"

"Uh… I just wanted to come out for a breather and I brought Hyukkie with me."

Eunhyuk was slightly surprised that Donghae hadn't caught the word "friend" and corrected the girl. Perhaps he was even a bit disappointed.

"So yeah," Donghae continued, "This is Eunhyuk, fellow band mate from Super Junior. Hyukkie, these are my high school friends! We were our own little group-"

"So well known throughout the school!" Hyeyeon chimed in.

"Always causing trouble!" Taeyun added.

"So mischevious. The teachers hated us!" Jaesang said with a chuckle.

"If I remember correctly," Mooguk said, tapping his forehead softly, "Donghae was by far the most naughty. But you were a real charmer. Jaesang was always jealous because you always got the girls!" Jaesang punched Mooguk's shoulder.

Donghae laughed awkwardly, casting a glance in Eunhyuk's direction. Eunhyuk caught his eye and couldn't help but grin sheepishly. But even though he was grinning, he couldn't surpress the feeling that Donghae was a little uncomfortable exposing their relationship to his friends. It was understandable, but also quite upsetting. As he listened to Donghae chatter on with his friends, he suddenly realized that he was feeling a little alienated.

He thought about leaving, and then spotted the cup of coffee on the table. Picking it up quietly, he took a sip, knowing that he would feel uncomfortable leaving it there without having at least tried it.

Donghae noticed that Eunhyuk was becoming more and more quiet as the conversation wore on. He watched as Eunhyuk picked up the coffee cup and take a small sip. And just as he was about to say something, Eunhyuk got up with averted eyes.

"Sorry Hae, I have something to do. I'll catch you back at the dorms?"

"Wait. Hyukkie! Are you okay? Are you sure you wanna leave?"

Eunhyuk heard the panic in Donghae's voice, but he also didn't hear the words he wanted to hear: "Please stay."

"I'm fine, Hae. I'll see you later."

Eunhyuk walked away, hearing a sudden outburst of laughter behind him, wondering if Donghae had just re-entered the conversation.

Donghae, on the other hand, looked sadly after Eunhyuk, then cast a glance back to his friends who were unaware of the melancholy atmosphere that hung over the table next to theirs.

Donghae looked down at his own cup of untouched coffee. Setting down some money on the table, he got up. At the scraping of his chair, his four friends looked up.

"Where are you going Donghae?"

"Sorry, something came up. It was nice seeing all of you again."

"Yeah! Hey, is your number still the same? We'll hit you up sometime when you're not busy with all your idol work."

"Mm. I look forward to it."

Donghae quickly sidestepped out of the café, telling his waitress to keep the change on the table on his way out. After taking one last look at the café that was supposed to hold happy memories, Donghae broke into a sprint as he rushed back towards the dorms.

* * *

Author's Comments: I'm always worried that the sequel will never be better than, or at least on the same level as, the first story. But I hope you enjoy anyway.

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 009/100. Coffee, Eunhyuk/Donghae


	3. Rejection

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Junior. I pray that the day I can say I do comes soon.

So Donghae and Eunhyuk are finally together. What could possibly happen next? It seems that life without conflict is just a touch outside their grasp. Sequel to Rollercoaster. A Super Junior Fanfiction.

I'm finally back. Call it a headache of writer's block and/or an over abundance of work. Hopefully This won't happen again.

I couldn't continue with the previous plot so if you read the beginning of this fic _before_ this chapter came out, please read it over from the beginning again if you're still interested. Thanks!

* * *

Eunhyuk POV

I lay on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. The more I wondered why Donghae didn't say anything about us, the more upset I began to feel. It definitely wasn't his fault; I couldn't blame him for that. But really, they're his friends. If they couldn't accept our relationship, what kind of friends would they be? Donghae should have realized that. In fact, he could have been more sensitive towards me about this subject. He could have told them.

And then I realized exactly what types of thoughts were going through my head. I got up and smacked myself.

"Yah. Lee Hyukjae." I said as I glared at myself in the body-length mirror against the wall. "Snap out of it. This isn't like you." I smacked both my cheeks twice and then held my hands against my face. "If you wanted it so badly, you could have just told Hae's friends yourself."

I lay down on the bed again. Ugh. But why couldn't Hae have just said something… He just kept talking to his friends like there was nothing wrong. In the end he didn't even ask me to stay. That was almost the same as telling me to go. I'm sure he probably said something really funny right after I left. That's why there was that burst of laughter. He didn't even care! It was rejection. Donghae had rejected me.

…Was that even possible? Rejected. For people I didn't know. Rejected.

I got up angrily. I was doing it again.

"Yah. Lee Hyukjae," I repeated, "you heard it. You heard the panic in his voice. Maybe he didn't ask you to stay, but he certainly didn't want you to go. Stop playing the victim." I growled angrily. Unfortunately, telling myself all of this didn't allieviate the nasty feelings at all. I still felt like I needed someone to blame, and I hated it.

A tinkering version of H.O.T.'s Candy snaked its way through the air as the alarm from my muffled cellphone went off in my bag. Feeling like the cheerful tune was very out of place, I stomped over to the bag and flipped open my phone, shutting off the alarm immediately. But the alarm did serve its purpose. I suddenly remembered I had an appointment with Kibum. Maybe this would help me blow off some steam.

As I slipped into my dance clothes, my pathetic soliloquy continued on in my head.

I was just so angry with myself. How could I put the blame on Donghae? I was being self-centered and blowing everything out of proportion. It was good that the studio Kibum and I agreed to meet at was on the same floor as our rooms, because on my way to that studio, I walked by another mirror in the hall and realized the extent to which these thoughts were affecting me. My brow was so furrowed that you could have plowed seeds in it and they would have sprouted. I would much rather not have walked outside with my current mood and face. I'd scare even the birds. And when I walked by the elevator doors, I was so engrossed in a whirl of thoughts that when they opened, accompanied by the sound of a light bell, I started so badly that my legs almost gave way.

As embarrassed as I was, I quickly strode past the doors, hoping that whoever was in the elevator did not see my blunder. When I got to the studio, I slammed the door shut behind me, the irritation of having been caught off guard adding to my already pointless anger.

* * *

I guess a good dance was really what I needed after all. I felt at home here, in this well-lit dance room, almost as if all my worries had been washed away. _Almost._

I panted, hands on my knees, as I looked down at the bright wooden dance floor, beads of sweat dripping down the sides of my face, falling to form sparkling dots on the tanned, glossed planks. I relished the feeling of fatigue running through my muscles.

"Hyukkie, you got that down pretty fast. But… don't overexert yourself… Is everything okay?"

I glanced up at Kibum, squinting as the lights from the studio ceiling hit my pupils.

"Eh… yeah. I think everything will be okay."

"Will be okay? So there is something wrong."

"Uh…" I just had to blow it. Nevermind trying to hide it. "Yeah… guess there has been something bothering me. But it's not too big a deal. It will right itself soon enough."

"Come talk to me if you need help, okay?"

I was so grateful he didn't push it. Even though Kibum had Singha now… well they weren't officially an item, but she was there in his life. Yet even so, it didn't change the fact that feelings used to exist in the past. I didn't want to bring up anything regarding that, and telling Kibum about this problem that would soon fix itself would be doing just that.

"Thanks Bummie. This dance is pretty intense," I said through heavy breaths, "the directors expect you to dance this three times in a row for filming purposes?" I almost laughed at how incredulous my voice sounded. The dancer of all people…

"Yeah… But you know, they might ask me to do only parts of it. I _hope_ they don't ask me to do the full dance three times…" Kibum walked over to his bag near the door. "All right, I'm done for today. You should get some rest too."

"Yeah! I just wanna practice a little more, and then I'll head back."

"Okay, don't stay too late."

Kibum held up his hand in a good-bye gesture as he walked out the door. I didn't really intend to practice more; I just needed a little bit of time to myself. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My body was lithe and a little lanky, but the muscles on my arms were starting to show themselves a bit now, even under the lose sleeves of my dance shirt.

Walking up to the mirror, I looked at my face so closely that my nose almost touched the glass. I smoothed the wet hair down, hearing a sigh escape my lips. I hoped everything would work out as I had told Kibum they would.

Grabbing my duffle bag, I flipped off the lights and headed out the studio, a mesh of my padding footsteps down the carpeted hall and the subtle click of the door behind me genuinely addling my tired brain. It was already pretty late, but to affect me this much, I must have seriously gone overboard with the dancing. I struggled a bit with the door to the dorms and then shuffled quietly towards our bedroom. I paused in front of the said room, surveying the face of the door, carefully taking in the signs that had been nailed to it, just above my eyelevel. EUNHYUK and DONGHAE had been carved neatly into petite planks of white wood, and someone had scribbled a little fishy on Donghae's and an anchovy on mine. We were both fish of the sea, it seemed.

I slowly creaked open the door, peering blearily through the crack. There was a person on the bed… "Donghae…" registered in my exhausted brain.

I opened the door a bit further, wincing at the creak that may have roused any sleeping members from their sleep. As I proceeded into the room, my perception of light changed and a breath hitched in my throat as I caught sight of Donghae's face. There were faint streaks down his face, like he had shed one or two tears, and then fell asleep.

He stirred a bit in his sleep, and suddenly I realized that I couldn't face him after all the crap that had gone on in my head. I immediately swiveled around, and before he woke up, disappeared from the room, collapsing against the wall just outside it, to the right. What was I going to do…?

I heard a mumble in the room, followed by a slight shuffling. I was frozen in my spot, and as the door creaked open again, I panicked and looked up to my left.

Donghae stood there, the tear marks still quite apparent on his sleepy face. When he caught sight of me, however, his face lost all traces of lethargy. The mixed look of horror and surprise on his face mirrored my own. And then I bolted.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope Eunhyuk's monologue didn't drag on for too long... I might be a little rusty.

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 044/100. Rejection, Eunhyuk/Eunhyuk


	4. Grip

Disclaimer: I don't own SuJu.

So Donghae and Eunhyuk are finally together. What could possibly happen next? It seems that life without conflict is just a touch outside their grasp. Sequel to Rollercoaster. A Super Junior Fanfiction.

* * *

Donghae POV

Within ten minutes of leaving the café, I was standing outside the building complex that housed SM artists. Panting a bit, I put both hands on the wall for support as I bent a bit trying to catch my breath. Through the longer locks of hair that hung down in front of my eyes, I stared at the gray cement below me.

What exactly happened?

I met my friends at a café, friends I hadn't seen in a very long time. We chatted leisurely for a bit, and then I introduced Eunhyuk to them. Everything seemed fine up until then. So then when did Eunhyuk start getting upset? He isn't one for hiding his emotions, and the dead giveaway for his deteriorating mood is silence. I started noticing his lack of speech when the conversation shifted towards events that happened in the past. That would seem reasonable.

I fiercely clenched my eyes shut for about ten seconds. Upon opening them, I straightened up and raised my face towards the sky. The puffs of clouds against azure cast shadows around me. Of course Eunhyuk would become upset. We were unintentionally alienating him. How could someone participate in a conversation if he or she has never been part of the experiences under discussion?

Furthermore, I remembered feeling a bit uncomfortable when Mooguk mentioned how popular I was back in high school. But Eunhyuk had grinned at me when I glanced tentatively at him.

Sighing, I ambled my way slowly towards the building entrance, still lost in thought.

Suddenly, someone jumped on me from behind. Spinning around, I caught sight of black-rimmed, square glasses and a lot of shiny black hair.

"Donghae-hyung. What's up?"

"Kibum-ah."

"Everything okay?"

"Possibly not." I said, glancing down at my shoes. Kibum and I walked slowly down the path that led to the building entrance in a contemplative silence. I knew Kibum wouldn't press it. It was up to me to tell him or not. After a few minutes, I had decided against saying anything, but despite my conscious decision, words came tumbling out of my mouth, as if I couldn't stop them. I listened as the words fell from my lips like water rushing down a steep cliff. Kibum listened too, probably even more attentively than I did. When I had finished telling him about the encounter with my friends, and my reasoning behind Eunhyuk's sudden mood change, I paused. The next words that came out of my mouth were deliberate.

"Bummie… what did I do wrong?" It wasn't as if I really needed someone to tell me. But I wanted confirmation that my musings had led me to the right conclusion – that Eunhyuk had become upset due to alienation. Intuitively, I also felt that there was something I had overlooked. I thought that maybe Kibum would be able to help me figure it out.

"I think you know, hyung. But I also think you're not at fault. Even a small apology from you should be able to fix everything, right? I'm sure Hyukkie also knows that you did not do it intentionally, and that these are friends you have not seen for a while. Naturally, you'd talk about old times. Actually, I'm going to meet Eunhyuk now. At the dance studio."

When I heard that, I panicked.

"Kibum-ah, don't let on that anything is wrong! I just need a bit of time to get my act together and then I'll go talk to him. Don't say anything, please?"

Kibum stopped walking, looking at me sternly.

"Hyung, do you really think I'd do something like that? Do you really think I'd talk to him about this?"

I stopped and looked back at him. Of course he wouldn't. Kibum wasn't the type to stick his nose into other people's business. He even told me that an apology from _me_ would fix everything.

"Right." I said, feeling a little silly, panic quickly subsiding. "So you're going up now?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I had to learn a new dance for the drama I'm filming right now. The dance is pretty movement intense. Do you want to hear the music for it?"

"Sure." I said, welcoming any distraction from trying to chase my emotions and keep them in check.

Kibum rummaged around in his shoulder bag for his iPod, and then paused.

"Ah…" He looked up at me. "I left it back at the filming site."

"What? Go get it!" I urged him.

"Yeah, sorry Hae! I'll let you listen next time!"

"I hope you find it."

"Thanks."

Kibum ran back down the way we came. I watched him disappear through the entrance to the complex, and then spun around. Kibum's words echoed through my head.

"_I'm sure Hyukkie also knows that you did not do it intentionally, and that these are friends you have not seen for a while. Naturally, you'd talk about old times." _

Yes, they are my friends. And yes, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that it's been a while since we last met, especially considering the early content of our conversation at the café. Eunhyuk definitely knew that. So of course my friends and I would talk about the memorable times. And of course, Mooguk who always found a jealous Jaesang hilarious would bring up my popularity. Of course my friends would do that. Friends…

I suddenly started walking towards the building entrance a bit faster than before.

Friends. They were my friends. But Eunhyuk was more than that. It hit me like a blow to the stomach. I had basically ditched my most important for my friends. I knew I was feeling uncomfortable when Mooguk spoke of my popularity, but only just now did I stop to consider why. I was uncomfortable because Eunhyuk was there. I was uncomfortable because neither of us had said anything. Even now, my friends did not know we were in a relationship.

"_Why are you sitting in an ordinary café with a friend just leisurely having coffee?"_

"_So yeah, this is Eunhyuk, fellow band mate from Super Junior."_

I was so dumb. I had so many chances to make it clear. But I didn't. I even introduced him as simply, "a fellow band mate." It would be wrong to say I was calm, but even in my current state, analyzing myself was not difficult. I had not been consciously considering what my friends would think of my relationship with Eunhyuk. But fear still made its home in my subconscious, and with fear came inhibition. Inhibition causes even the most articulate of men to hold his tongue. And then when Mooguk brought up my popularity with the _girls_, the subconscious fear slyly began to manifest itself through emotion. But was I really afraid?

I was almost running towards the building by this point. I burst through the front doors and caught a quick elevator up to the top. I wanted to get back to the dorms quickly and speak to Eunhyuk. I wanted to right _everything._

But as the elevator went up, a sudden thought hit me. Up until this point, I had only thought of Eunhyuk being upset. Could he also be angry? I trembled. If I had to choose between the world rejecting our relationship and Eunhyuk being angry with me, I would choose the former. How could I stand it if my most precious person was angry with me?

The trembling wouldn't stop. And as much as I didn't want to, I couldn't help but think of the consequences of a potentially deteriorating relationship. Those images brought me to the verge of tears. I almost curled up in that one corner of the elevator and cried.

_Get a grip._

That terse, snappy voice in my head smacked me back into a reasonable state of mind.

_Get a grip, and keep that grip. Don't you dare get scared._

Within the thirty-second elevator ride, I had barreled through so many different emotions and states of mind that I was mentally exhausted by the time the elevator had neared the top. Exhausted, but completely prepared.

When the elevator doors opened, however, I caught sight of a familiar mop of brown hair speeding by. I quickly stepped through the doors and into the hall but Eunhyuk had already long since passed the elevator. I was about to call out to him when he wrenched open the door to the studio. My voice caught in my throat at the almost violent act. And then the door slammed hard behind him.

Case confirmed: He really was angry.

* * *

I was still in a daze when I got to our room. I threw my stuff down on the bed we usually slept on – my bed – and then walked past my bed, towards the window, and collapsed onto Eunhyuk's. I just lay there, face buried in the sheets, for a good ten minutes.

Eunhyuk was angry with me. How else could I explain the uncharacteristic wrenching open and slamming shut of doors? The torturous images of us two in argument ran through my head again. In an attempt to block it out, I again clenched my eyes shut, but the images, if anything, became clearer than before, playing like a projector movie behind my closed lids.

As if that wasn't bad enough, my semi-sluggish brain, bogged down from mental exhaustion, began to wander. I imagined a life in which Eunhyuk started to ignore and neglect me. I imagined a life in which Eunhyuk started to hate me, left me, and disappeared completely. I imagined a life in which Eunhyuk never existed in the first place.

I felt the tears run down my face as I fell into a sleep riddled with terrorizing dreams.

* * *

A creak disturbed me from my nightmare-infested slumber. It was quiet for a few seconds so I thought nothing of it, relieved that I no longer had to spend time experiencing those nightmares. I was relieved until a sudden rush of rustling clothes and padded footsteps caused me to reconsider. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and groaned a bit.

"What's going on…?" I mumbled. Looking around and seeing nothing but the door open just a crack, I got up slowly and ambled listlessly towards it, brain still not registering a thing. I creaked open the door and stepped into the hallway, staring torpidly at the blank wall in front of me.

A slight movement to my right caught my unfocused attention. Eunhyuk sat there, and upon noticing this, my half-closed eyes flew open. The mixed look of horror and surprise on his face mirrored my own. And then he bolted.

* * *

Author's Notes: So yeah, just in case it wasn't clear, this chapter spans the same time frame as the previous one. The only difference is that it is from Donghae's point of view.

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 065/100. Grip, Donghae/Donghae


	5. Degradation

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Junior.

So Donghae and Eunhyuk are finally together. What could possibly happen next? It seems that life without conflict is just a touch outside their grasp. Sequel to Rollercoaster. A Super Junior Fanfiction.

* * *

Kibum POV

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard someone walking down the hall, footsteps muffled by the carpet and the closed door of my room. The footsteps were wandering, and a little heavy. It wasn't unusual for members to come back exhausted late at night. We were, after all, very busy with all the different things we wanted to try. In a sense, there were too many options. We wanted to sing, act, dance, host radio shows, host television shows, film dramas, film movies… There was just too much stuff.

Sighing, I walked over to the window and opened it a crack. The cool night air ruffled my damp hair, sending chills throughout my whole body. I sighed again. I knew all too well how it felt to immerse myself in so many different things. Even some of the fans had started lamenting my absense during performances. But it was too difficult to give up acting. And at the same time, I wanted to stay with Super Junior, but never worried the possibility of disbandment or the like. I had never stopped to consider that our band was not eternal.

Disgruntled, I shut the window with a snap. Glancing over at the bed next to mine, I suddenly realized that Shindong was fast asleep. I was so eager to get in the shower, and so lost in thought once I had stepped out of that shower, that I didn't notice the prominent lump under the covers. It was good that he was a heavy sleeper or the snap of the closing window might have woken him up.

And while Shindong was fast asleep, I knew someone else was definitely awake – that someone who had just walked down the hall – because he came barreling quietly in through my door, as quietly as someone could barrel, the moment the thought had formed in my head.

A harried-looking Eunhyuk collapsed without a sound onto the carpeted floor of my room, stiff body relaxing the moment he heard the door click shut. He just lay there by the door, seemingly oblivious to the shock of the only other conscious person in the room. Or perhaps, he didn't even realize he had company.

"Eunhyuk," I whispered, hoping I wouldn't startle him, "we should go somewhere else. Shindong-hyung is sleeping."

Eunhyuk's eyes shot open fiercely, but softened when his eyes met mine.

"Ah… Kibum. Sorry…" he muttered, propping himself off the floor and tugging on the hem of his shirt.

"Come on Eunhyuk, let's go get something warm to drink." I started walking towards the door. When I didn't hear following footsteps, I turned around in surprise.

Eunhyuk was just standing in the middle of the room with the most pained expression on his face.

"Bummie…" he choked out, voice cracking, "what am I supposed to do?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Eunhyuk was sitting at the round kitchen table as I warmed up some milk on the stove. After asking such a heavy question, he hadn't since said a word. No doubt this was the result of whatever Donghae had been worrying about this afternoon. It seemed, however, that the situation had gotten exponentially worse in the short fifteen minutes since I had last seen Eunhyuk in the dance studio.

I poured the milk from the stovetop into a thick porcelin mug and set it down in front of my shaking hyung.

_Shaking?_

I put my arm on Eunhyuk's shoulder and bent down to take a look at his face. Based on his expression, the tears coming out were tears of frustration, not tears of sadness. Eunhyuk turned his face away from me, but wrapped both hands around the warm mug.

"Sorry, Hyukkie. I can give you some time alone if you want."

He shook his head silently, still averting his eyes from mine.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked him gently. He nodded. But as I expected, he couldn't speak. Whatever was bothering him prevented him from talking with ease.

"It's hard, isn't it? Should I guess instead?" I asked him. Relieved, he nodded again, eyes coming a bit closer to meeting with mine. I took a seat across the small table from him.

"Can you get me started first? Give me a general area of concern." Eunhyuk gestured down the hall.

"Your room?" He nodded. "Donghae's in there?" He nodded again, this time with a feeling of disheartenment.

"It's a problem with Donghae?" I asked him, remembering my promise with the person in question. I couldn't let Eunhyuk know Donghae had spoken to me, at least not until the two of them had worked it out, or come close to it. Eunhyuk nodded again, looking as though someone had forced him to do something very against his will.

"Based on your expression, you're frustrated. You and Donghae usually don't have problems, and when you do, the two of you can work them out easily because you're so close. Therefore, Eunhyuk, the problem you're facing is an internal one. Your feelings are conflicting with your thoughts." Apparently, I had guessed pretty close because the shock of being read so easily seemed to bring back Eunhyuk's voice.

"H-how did you know?" He asked, wincing at how scratchy his voice sounded.

* * *

The following morning, I woke up before my alarm clock went off. It was strange considering Eunhyuk and I had gone to sleep rather late the night before. I had told him the night before to talk to Donghae, but only when he was sure he was ready. If internal conflicts were preventing him from talking to his lover, then perhaps those internal conflicts could cause more problems as well.

I watched as Eunhyuk stirred on the makeshift bed next to mine. He had been so nervous about returning to his room last night that I offered him the options of sleeping with me. Naturally, he was nervous about doing that as well so instead we piled up a lot of blankets and comforters on the floor, put down a pillow and some sheets, and he slept there.

Shindong had already left the room to prepare for his radio show. I quietly got up and went to the bathroom, trying to figure out who else had schedules that day. Unfortunately, I was unable to remember exactly who had what, so I brushed up and gently shook Eunhyuk awake.

"Hyukkie, go brush up. I'm going to make us some food so make sure you're ready to eat, okay?"

Eunhyuk yawned like a cat and mumbled something incomprehensible, dragging himself out of the mess of sheets on the floor. I watched him head to the bathroom, and then walked out of the room. The moment I stepped out, a door to my right snapped shut and caught my attention. Donghae was standing in front of his door looking at the nameplates with eyes that blatantly screamed heartache.

"Donghae." He flinched and then looked at me.

"Ah, Kibum. How are you?" He asked with a weak smile.

"I'm okay." I responded, trying to keep the delicate situation under control. It felt as though I had to pick my words carefully or the boy in front of me would break. "Are you going out?" I asked, eyeing the bag slung over his left shoulder.

"Mm… I'm going out to meet friends." He said, wordlessly implying that his friends from the café had indeed gotten in touch with him and asked him out. "Don't tell Eunhyuk?" He pleaded.

"Well I won't lie to him, but I won't bring it up." He looked a little reassured by this.

"Have you seen Eunhyuk… by the way?" He painstakingly asked me.

"Yes, he's washing up in my room."

"Ah. Okay… How is he doing?"

"You two are in a similar mental state. Just take it easy for a bit." Donghae nodded and slowly walked down the hall.

At first, I had thought their relationship was like a rock: extremely difficult to break, and innocently blunt. But that rock was degrading, just as though wind and rain were eating away at it. And as if that wasn't bad enough, the entire process was taking place in a time warp where years became seconds. The fall of their relationship was happening way too fast.

"Hae!" I called after him. He turned around. "Hae… I was thinking yesterday about Super Junior." I said. He looked at me a little confused. "Have you ever realized that we won't be Super Junior forever?" I asked him. I paused for a second. "It scares me."

Donghae smiled at me, suddenly reminding me of our age difference. For the first time in a while, I saw him clearly as a hyung.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "Super Junior won't fall apart any time soon. We'll continue making music together for a long time."

And while he said that to comfort me, I also felt that there was a hidden prayer in his statement. A prayer that he desperately wanted to be heard.

_Please let us stay together forever._

I watched Donghae's back disappear around the corner, and then headed in that direction myself, towards the kitchen.

* * *

I walked back towards my room to see what was taking Eunhyuk so long. I had already stopped by all the rooms and found out that Sungmin, Kangin, and Siwon were the only ones left in the dorms. I had kimchi soup cooking over a low fire on the stove, and the aroma was thick in the air. I expected Eunhyuk to come wandering out in response to the smell. He was usually quite hungry in the mornings.

I found him sitting on the floor of the room. He had taken a shower – that was why he had taken so long – and he was just about to start folding up the sheets and putting them away.

"Hyukkie, don't worry about that. Leave it there until you're ready to go back to your own room." He glanced up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Bummie. The food smells good, by the way."

* * *

We spent the rest of the day lazing around the dorms, watching TV and playing cards. Sungmin and Kangin had joined us in the living room around 5 o'clock, and Siwon had been inconspicuously absent, probably doing something quietly in his room.

Sungmin and Kangin had gotten into a heated debate over one of the most recent moves they had worked on in their boxing session, interrupting our game of poker. Eunhyuk and I leaned back into the couch quite amused, watching the two duke it out. A few minutes later, he leaned over to me and whispered that he was feeling more comfortable with the idea of talking to Donghae.

"I thought about everything and realized how stupid I was being. I think I'm just going to tell Donghae everything, honestly." He said, quiet voice masked by the loud bickering occurring before us.

"I'm happy for you." I said, smiling encouragingly.

"I'll go wrap up the sheets and stick them back in your closet, okay?"

"Sounds good. Do you want help?"

"No, it's okay. You already did so much for me."

"It's what I'm here for." I said, chuckling. It felt like I had taken on the role of counselor in the most recent days.

Eunhyuk got up, skillfully avoiding a flying kick that almost accidentally hit him in the face.

"Yah!" He yelled, laughing as he left the room. I continued to watch Sungmin and Kanging attempt to show the other exactly how a "flying drop kick" was supposed to look. I didn't even know if they were talking about boxing anymore. The original topic of the debate had been long forgotten as the two continued to talk over each other.

At that moment, the front door opened and Donghae walked in looking extremely exhausted.

"Welcome back," I said, getting up to take the bag from his shoulder, "you look beat."

"Mm…" was all Donghae could get out as he kicked off his shoes and gestured towards his room.

"That tired, huh?" I asked him, laughing inside at how childish he looked. He smiled thinly and walked down the hall. I returned to the living room after setting his bag down on a chair in the hall. The debate between Kangin and Sungmin started looking more and more interesting as it went on. For a few minutes, the two seemed completely absorbed in their own world of martial arts and fighting.

A sudden yell from the hall shut them both up in an instant. Without the noise of the debate, we clearly heard a dead silence. And then came the quiet prelude to disaster.

"You're right. Maybe I really don't love you anymore."

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry about the last few chapters being so boring. I think I'm finally starting to get it back. Hopefully.

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 068/100. Degradation, Kibum/Kibum


	6. Stuffed Animals

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior.

So Donghae and Eunhyuk are finally together. What could possibly happen next? It seems that life without conflict is just a touch outside their grasp. Sequel to Rollercoaster. A Super Junior Fanfiction.

* * *

Donghae was walking down the hall towards his room, looking forward to collapsing onto his bed so much that he almost didn't notice the door open to his right. Almost.

But he did notice it as it creaked open. He felt like time stopped right at that moment. Eunhyuk stood there, looking at him with a mixture of emotions written all over his face.

Donghae was the first to break eye contact.

"Uh, how are you doing?" he asked uncertainly. Eunhyuk noticed the uncertainty and the previous confidence he had melted away.

"I'm… doing okay." It was a complete lie.

"Really?" Donghae asked, "That's good to hear." But he didn't sound like he thought it was good news. Eunhyuk was familiar enough with Donghae to know that in his mind, one of two things must have been happening: either Donghae knew he was lying, or Donghae was wondering how on earth he could be okay after all that had happened. It was most probably the former.

"What did you do today?" Eunhyuk asked tentatively, in an attempt to steer the conversation away from dangerous waters. Unfortunately, Donghae's response snatched control of the wheel and blatantly drove the conversation into the heart of a whirlpool.

"I was out with my friends…" he mumbled, refusing eye contact. Eunhyuk felt like the air had suddenly solidified and was crushing him.

"You…" he started, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hyukkie, they asked me to meet them again tomorrow." Donghae said hopefully. "Do you want to c-"

"No thanks." Eunhyuk said quietly, cutting his lover off.

"But-" Donghae insisted.

"Look, Donghae," Eunhyuk said, starting to get irritated, "I have something important to do."

"Hyukkie, I want you to come. Please? They're wonderful people."

"You sound like you really love them."

"I do. But I love you m-"

"No. You don't." Eunhyuk snapped. Donghae was completely taken aback. Despite the shock, Donghae recovered himself quickly. In fact, he recovered himself to the point that he became angry.

"YAH!" He yelled. But Eunhyuk's stifling glare silenced him. Too tired to think straight anymore, Donghae looked to his left.

"You're right," he whispered, "maybe I really don't love you anymore."

* * *

"Uh…" Sungmin's high tenor voice broke the silence. He, Kangin, and Kibum trod quietly into the hallway, coming to a stop behind Eunhyuk. "Is everything okay, you two?"

Kibum, who was the only other person fully aware of the circumstances, walked up to Donghae and positioned himself so that he could see both their faces. Eunhyuk had gone completely pale. Whatever anger he once had died completely. Donghae's composure, on the other hand, did not seem to change since he had walked back into the dorms a few minutes before. Not that the lack of change was a good thing. Donghae had looked pale and sick from the moment he came back.

The silence was oppressive, suffocating even. Having not gotten a response from the two in question, Sungmin glanced back at Kangin, who was no less confused than he.

"Yah…" Kangin began, only to be cut short by Donghae's collapse. "Yah!" He screamed, taken completely by surprise as his dongsaeng fell to the floor. Kibum, who was closest to Donghae at the time, caught the dancer before his head hit anything. Laying him down gently on the ground, Kibum took his pulse.

"He's fainted, I think." Kibum said, worry etched deeply into his face. Sungmin rushed over and helped Kibum pick up the unconscious boy. He shot Kangin a look that plainly said, "take care of things here," and then proceeded to help Kibum bring Donghae back to his room.

* * *

It must have been the tense situation that kept Eunhyuk on his feet, because the moment Donghae's presence was removed, Eunhyuk dropped to the ground as well. Kangin walked over to the lithe figure that was sitting limply on the ground. Eunhyuk still seemed to be in a state of shock, so Kangin grabbed his arm and hoisted him up, walking him back into Kibum's room.

Kangin sat Eunhyuk down on the bed and bent down to look him straight in the eye.

"Yah. What happened between you two?" Kangin asked seriously. "Up until just a few days ago, you two were joined at the hip."

Eunhyuk remained static. He could tell that Eunhyuk did not trust himself to speak. But he was also aware that without information, he had no ability to help the younger man in front of him. He wasn't like Kibum, who could read the other members with ease.

"Yah." He shoved the younger man a little on the shoulder. When Eunhyuk still showed no response, Kangin leaned in.

"You really care for him, don't you?" He whispered. At this, Eunhyuk broke down.

_You need to be more tactful. You're a little blunt sometimes._

Leeteuk's words echoed through his head as he watched Eunhyuk's frame shake uncontrollably.

"Aish…" Kangin thought. "I'm really not good in these situations. Eunhyuk's a pretty hands-on person, so I'm sure a hug from Donghae or Kibum could do him good. Ah, really now. Donghae's unconscious and Kibum's tending to him. A hug? Ahh I can't do this."

Kangin looked once more at the dancer, who had curled up onto the bed, hugging himself tightly.

"Aish, wait here." He said impatiently and left the room.

* * *

Kangin ran into the street and headed to the large department store in the area. He ran around the building looking for something to cheer Eunhyuk up. Stopping outside a brightly colored store, he grinned despite his worry.

Walking inside, he gestured to something hanging on the wall behind the counter.

"Excuse me, can I get that please?" He asked. The cashier pulled it down and handed it to him. At that moment, the manager of the store shot out of the back room and asked Kangin for an autograph.

Pausing for just a moment, Kangin took the pen and hastily scribbled a quick signature. Impatiently, he took out his wallet, but the manager, who did not notice his impatience, happily shoved him out of the store and thanked him for the autograph, telling him there was no need to pay.

Kangin stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Realizing that he was attracting stares, partially because of his status as an idol, and partially because of what he was holding, he shoved his wallet back into his pocket and ran out of the building.

* * *

Once he was back at the dorms, Kangin quickly passed by Kibum's room to do a short check up on Donghae. Kibum and Sungmin were in the room with a doctor when he entered.

Not wanting to disturb the doctor, Kangin caught Kibum's attention discreetly. Kibum motioned that everything would be okay, so Kangin stepped into the hallway again and doubled back to Kibum's room, creaking the door open slowly.

Eunhyuk had fallen asleep in the same position Kangin had left him in. Not wanting to shake him awake, Kangin set the purchase down at the foot of Kibum's bed, and then sat down on Shindong's. He almost stretched out, but caught himself, realizing that this was _Shindong's_ bed, not Leeteuk's.

Eyeing Eunhyuk's back, he found himself thinking about his relationship with Super Junior's leader. Sure, their relationship was much less developed than Eunhyuk and Donghae's. Perhaps it would be even more correct to say that their relationship was just a very close friendship at the moment. Kangin was sure that both he and Leeteuk were aware of the increase in feelings past brotherly love. But neither of them had wanted to take a further step at the moment.

Nonetheless, he still spent a lot of time in the Leeteuk's room – the only room that was not shared by two occupants. It was the privilege Leeteuk got being leader. But with all the time Kangin spent there, Siwon, his roommate, might as well have had the single room. Even though their relationship was just barely past the norm, however, Kangin still hoped that he and Leeteuk would never face a problem like the one Eunhyuk and Donghae were facing.

A stir from the other bed disturbed Kangin's musings.

"You awake?" Kangin asked gruffly, slightly embarrassed at having been caught thinking such thoughts, even if the one who had caught him was unaware of it.

Eunhyuk looked over at him with dull eyes and nodded, tear marks still fresh on his face.

"So… are you ready to talk?" Kangin asked, almost tentatively. Eunhyuk, having just woken up, had temporarily forgotten about the most recent events, but Kangin's question brought them rushing back. Unable to stop the uprising of emotions, the tears forced their way out again. Eunhyuk hid his face, hugging his arms so tight that the flesh of his fingers and arms turned chalk white.

"Ah, ah, sorry, sorry!" Kangin apologized profusely, smacking himself mentally for causing Eunhyuk to cry again. He rushed over to the bed and brought out his purchase. He shoved it in front of Eunhyuk, who looked up in surprise.

"For you." Kangin said, looking away determinedly. "I'm sorry I can't do much else to make you feel better. This isn't my strongest ability."

Eunhyuk took the purchase into his hands and stared at it longingly for a few seconds.

"C-cry it all out." Kangin stammered out, cursing himself again for being unaccomplished at dealing with situations like this. "I… I'll be here until you feel better."

At this, Eunhyuk hugged the large, round, red, yellow, and blue fish plushie, his cries ringing throughout the dorm.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm doing pretty bad with the cliffhangers. This story is just not as good as the first... Blah.

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 046/100. Stuffed Animals, Kangin/Eunhyuk


	7. Cake

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior.

So Donghae and Eunhyuk are finally together. What could possibly happen next? It seems that life without conflict is just a touch outside their grasp. Sequel to Rollercoaster. A Super Junior Fanfiction.

* * *

Sungmin POV

"You're right. Maybe I really don't love you anymore."

When we heard that, Kibum stood up mechanically, with a look of horror on his face. Kangin and I looked at each other in confusion, following suit.

We approached the hallway quietly, feeling, for all practical purposes, that our world was about to come crashing down.

"Uh…" I said, flinching slightly as my voice shattered the stony silence. "Is everything okay, you two?"

Kangin and I stayed behind Eunhyuk; perhaps we were afraid to get in the middle of a situation we did not understand. Kibum, however, walked boldly between the two, glancing with an extremely worried expression at the two dancers.

After a few seconds of further silence, I looked back at Kangin. He spoke up after we made eye contact. It seemed like he wanted an answer as well.

"Yah…" he started, but was immediately cut short when Donghae wavered where he was standing. I watched him collapse in slow motion, and then I watched Kibum catch Donghae before he hit the ground in slow motion. Once Donghae was secure in Kibum's arms, time seemed to rush forward to make up for the time lost.

"Yah!" Kangin screamed, bolted to the ground by shock.

"He's fainted, I think." Kibum said to us, the worry on his face even more prominent than before. Finally getting over the scare, I rushed to his side and helped him lift Donghae gently off the floor. I glanced back at Eunhyuk's face, which I saw for the first time since he left the living room, and almost lost my grip on the unconscious Donghae. I had never seen Eunhyuk's eyes so scared before. But hidden behind the fear was a tumult of other emotions that were fighting to get out.

I couldn't believe Eunhyuk hadn't immediately rushed to Donghae's side. His reflexes were generally quite quick, and usually, there was nothing he wouldn't do for his lover. Whatever plagued the two of them was obviously taking its toll. The silence had once again returned, this time with an air of shock rather than anger, and I was suddenly reminded of how Kangin and I used to be before that filming of Intimate Note.

Donghae and Eunhyuk had never been awkward before, and it broke my heart to see them acting the way they were now. I made eye contact with Kangin, who fully understood what I was trying to say, and then I turned around and helped Kibum bring Donghae back to his room.

Half an hour later, Kibum and I were in Donghae and Eunhyuk's room with a doctor. After a short examination, the doctor announced that Donghae had merely collapsed out of fatigue. Because he was so tired, however, he had come down with a slight fever from which, if he slept through the night, he should recover by the next day.

Kibum and I smiled at each other with relief. We thanked the doctor and saw him out of the building. After seeing the doctor off, we took the elevator back up, a heavy silence weighing on our shoulders. When the doors opened, we stepped out and walked up to our dorm. Just as I was about to put the key into the lock, a wail rang out from behind the closed door. Kibum and I glanced dubiously at each other, dreading the next occurance in this upsetting series of events.

Reluctantly, I opened the door and we walked slowly down the hall. When we got to Kibum's room, we paused, hearing sobbing from within. Kibum bid me goodbye, and asked me to watch over Donghae to make sure he was okay. I was happy to comply.

As Kibum opened the door, I caught a glimpse of Eunhyuk holding onto a large fish toy for dear life. Kangin was sitting at the foot of the bed, eyes cast down to the floor. Smiling weakly, I headed towards Donghae's room and entered.

He was still fast asleep under his covers. His face had not yet lost its sickly complexion, but for some reason, I couldn't see him as anything else but an angel in that one moment. Perhaps it was the way the fading light from the window shone across his body, or perhaps it was the expression on his unconscious face. Either way, my body finally caught up with my brain in terms of events and I collapsed into a bedside chair to sleep away the night.

I woke up very early the next morning, before the sun had even come up. The dorms were eerily quiet, but I tried not to let it bother me. I padded quietly over to Leeteuk's room and knocked. As expected, he was already awake, attempting to carry out his duties as leader.

"Come in." Came his quiet voice from the other side of the door.

"Leeteuk-hyung," I said in greeting as I walked in, "ah, Kangin-hyung's not here?"

"He's in Kibum's room. He refused to leave the room last night."

"So I guess he told you what's been going on?"

"Yeah…" Leeteuk's worried voice was filled with an emotion that was almost, but not quite, regret.

"Hyung, I'll take care of Donghae today, so can you cancel his schedule for him? I don't think it's a good idea for him to work the day after collapsing."

"Donghae actually doesn't have a schedule to attend to today. As for his personal plans, however, I don't know. I agree that he should stay home and get some rest though. Can I count on you for that?"

"Of course. Also…" I paused, not quite knowing what to say next. "Eunhyuk…"

"Yeah. I don't really know what to do right now…" Leeteuk said sorrowfully. "Tell him, when he wakes up, that he can take the day off too if he needs it. If he's okay, then tell him I'll see him at Sukira."

"Sure thing, hyung. Try not to worry too much, okay?" I said, patting his arm. Leeteuk smiled at me as I left the room.

A few hours later, I was in the kitchen, alone, trying to find something that would cheer Donghae up. He had woken up that morning feeling dreadful, both physically and emotionally. I was in the middle of telling him to continue getting some rest when he had fallen asleep again.

The spark of an idea suddenly flashed through my head when I caught sight of the sugar bowl sitting on the counter. Rumaging through the cabinets, I brought out a large bowl, a sack of flour, some more sugar, and some baking powder. I looked in the fridge and realized that we no longer had eggs. A quick shopping trip later, and I was back in the kitchen, preparing to mix all the ingredients together.

A pair of hands snaked their way around my waist and caught me by surprise.

"Wha-?"

"Minnie. What are you doing?"

"Ahh… Kyuhyun-ah you scared me!"

"Sorry, love." I turned around to look at him. He quickly doubled back a step and grinned at me. My heart was still pounding away in my chest from the scare.

"I-I'm baking a cake."

"Really?" Kyuhyun gave me an odd look. "Is it for Donghae?"

"Eh, how'd you know?" I asked him.

"Uh, it's written in big bold letters all over your face." I gave Kyuhyun a pointed stare.

"Alright, alright. Fine. You were in his room all of last night." He frowned. "It's not like you bake often, although… you do look good in an apron." He said, suddenly smirking. "Whom else could the cake be for?"

I smiled lightly at the magnae. He grinned, but it vanished quickly.

"In all seriousness, Donghae will be okay, right?"

"Yeah, the doctor said there was nothing to worry about." Kyuhyun's arms had found their way to my waist again.

"K-kyu."

"I'm glad." He said, leaning into my back. "Minnie, you've been working since last night. Don't you think you should take a break?" I wasn't sure, but I swear I heard a bit of hope dancing around in his voice.

"Maybe." I muttered. "I hope Donghae likes the cake…"

The weight on my back disappeared in an instant. I spun around and just barely caught sight of a deep pout on Kyuhyun's face as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Kyu…?"

About an hour and a half later, Donghae came wandering into the kitchen.

"Sungmin-hyung…" He said, catching me a little by surprise.

"Ah, Donghae! How are you feeling?"

"Better?" His response came out more as a question than as an answer. "It smells good. What are you making?"

I smiled happily at the child of the Super Junior family.

"A cake." I answered simply. Donghae's tired face lit up a bit.

"Really? Can I have some?" He asked.

"Heh, it's for _you_, Hae." Donghae's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry you're going through something so tough. I hope this will help." Donghae sat down in a chair at the kitchen table. He must still have been quite exhausted from his fever.

"Yeah… Hey, what happened after I fainted? I don't really remember anything." At that moment, the timer went off. I pulled the cake out of the oven and set it down on some coasters on the table.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I know that Kangin brought Eunhyuk into Kibum's room." I said as I took the seat opposite the dancer. "Donghae… what's going on between the two of you?"

Donghae looked down at the table stoically.

_That's right. Even before the two became a couple, they had always kept their problems to and between themselves._

Donghae seemed to be deep in contemplation as I took out a knife and cut him a slice of the cake. I set it down in front of him.

"Donghae, you don't have to answer. Take your time and eat up, okay?" I said to him, smiling encouragingly. For some reason, Donghae had a confused look on his face.

"You're not going to have any, hyung?"

"Eh…" I said, "I'm not really in the mood." I watched Donghae pick up a fork and then got lost in my own thoughts.

_I really hope these two will work their problem out soon._

_I can't believe they've fallen so far down. They used to be so close to each other._

_I clearly remember the day when those two gave their "announcement performance" to the fans._

_After that day, they became even closer than before._

_It reminds me a bit of the relationship Kyuhyun and I have. Well, it's not exactly the same._

_Kyuhyun…?_

The sudden smell of cake so close to my face jerked me out of my reflection. Donghae was standing, hand on the table, holding a piece of cake speared through with a fork right between my eyes.

"Hyung, you should eat some too. Especially since you baked it."

I glanced up slightly at Donghae and then felt a smile break out on my face. I closed my mouth around the piece of cake and pulled it lightly away from the fork, which Donghae then used to spear another piece of cake, bringing it to his own mouth.

"Thanks." I mumbled through a mouthful of cake. If Donghae was up to feeding other people, perhaps it as a sign he was starting to heal.

"I've been having trouble sleeping." I looked up in surprise. "This problem with Eunhyuk… It's spiraled out of control." He continued on, periodically putting bites of the soft cake into his mouth.

I kept my mouth shut so that he could continue without interruption.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened anymore…"

"Hae… did you really mean what you said yesterday?" I asked him gently.

"What did I say?"

"That perhaps you really didn't love Eunhyuk anymore." The fork clattered loudly onto the plate as Donghae stood abruptly.

"What?" He caught himself and sat down again. "I said that…?" he asked me in disbelief. I just nodded. Donghae cast his eyes to the table again. "I don't know…" His voice shook. "I need some time to think…"

I got up and walked around to his side of the table. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Take your time and think, Hae. It's better than rushing into a situation like this. Just remember, I'll always be here if you need to talk."

I then picked up another plate and took an extra large slice of the cake. As I was leaving the kitchen, I heard Donghae speak.

"I thought you didn't want any cake?" He asked me, head tilted slightly to the side.

"I don't." I said, smiling lightly as I skipped out through the door.

* * *

Author's Notes: Watch Intimate Note episode 24 (and 25 for kicks) if you haven't already. It's quite entertaining and will explain how Sungmin and Kangin used to be before the episode. Also, please let me know if the story starts getting repetitive because I know I'm writing the same scenes over from different points of view.

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 052/100. Cake, Sungmin/Donghae


	8. Belief

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior or Super Junior M. Or Sukira. Or any of the members. Or the manager.

So Donghae and Eunhyuk are finally together. What could possibly happen next? It seems that life without conflict is just a touch outside their grasp. Sequel to Rollercoaster. A Super Junior Fanfiction.

* * *

Having gotten up so early in the morning, Sungmin started feeling a bit fatigued as he walked down the hall carrying the substantial piece of cake. The day was creeping by slowly, as days creep by when one wakes up too early.

Wondering how many people were in Kibum's room at the moment, Sungmin knocked lightly on the door. Depending on who opened it, Sungmin might or might not have had to defend the cake with his life. Or perhaps explain what he was doing walking around with a fragrant piece of warm, moist cake. Luckily for him, it was Eunhyuk who opened the door.

"Hyung." He stated in surprise. Sungmin watched as the dancer's eyes traveled from his face to his hands, finally coming to rest on the plate. "Why do you have cake?" He asked curiously.

Strangely enough, although Eunhyuk was still obviously affected by the recent heartbreak, his mental condition seemed quite all right. After he cried his heart out the day before, breakdowns, panic attacks, collapses, and the like no longer accompanied him. Whenever he spoke, his voice was light and clear. But everyone could tell that they needed to be rather careful when speaking to him, as to avoid bringing up anything unnecessary.

"Perhaps that's why Kangin is no longer in the room." Sungmin thought to himself.

"Hyung?"

"Ah, sorry Eunhyukkie. Well, I have this cake because… uh, I want you to eat it?" Sungmin felt a little foolish ending the sentence in such an awkward manner. Eunhyuk didn't seem to notice, however, as his face lit up (as Sungmin noted with quite a bit of surprise) in much the same manner that Donghae's did about half an hour before.

"For me? Really?" Eunhyuk gratefully took the plate from Sungmin's hands. "It's so warm, hyung." He just stood there for a while, letting the warmth flow from the cake to his hands. "Did you make it?"

"Yeah, I made it this morning." Sungmin passed him a fork, and Eunhyuk took a quick bite.

"Wah! It's so good!" He claimed excitedly.

"Heh, thanks Hyukkie!" Sungmin said affectionately, glad that Eunhyuk seemed to be in high spirits.

"Let's go inside! I feel weird inviting you into Kibum's room, but he said I could stay here until I was…" Eunhyuk stopped talking, suddenly becoming a bit grimmer than before. He quickly shoveled more bites of cake into his mouth, trying to distract himself from the unpleasant thoughts that had wormed their way into his brain.

In an attempt to help Eunhyuk distract himself, Sungmin suddenly found himself talking about something he had not planned to discuss with anyone. Something that actually wouldn't help Eunhyuk distract himself at all.

"Hey, Hyukkie… where does one get the confidence to support his belief that it is okay to love the person he loves?"

"Huh? Sungminnie what are you talking about?"

"Like…" Sungmin struggled to find different words to convey his question.

"Well," Eunhyuk started, relieving Sungmin of that struggle, "I guess… I would say that the love itself is the foundation for the supporting confidence. In a way, it's a cycle; the love provides the confidence, which supports the belief that, in turn, allows the love to exist. Why do you ask?"

"Uh…" They both paused for a moment.

"It's okay, hyung. Just go ahead and say it." Eunhyuk knew Sungmin was trying to be considerate. However, his question sparked quite a lot of curiosity in the younger member, who was now determined to find out why the question even popped out in the first place.

"Well… sorry for bringing this up again, but I've always wondered how you and Donghae managed to stay so strong in your relationship. I mean… It's not exactly a normal relationship, is it?" Eunhyuk immediately felt a lump rise in his throat as he thought about the relationship he and Donghae _once_ had, but now were trying to mend. To keep the conversation going, however, Eunhyuk pushed away all the thoughts and concentrated on the situation at hand.

"Hyung," he said in mock disappointment, "what do you mean by our relationship is 'not exactly normal'?" He gave Sungmin a stern look, and then chuckled a bit. "Remember the time before our performance? Right after I had been released from the hospital. Donghae and I were in pretty bad shape. The reason for that…" He paused for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Sungmin asked out of concern.

"Yeah, I don't really like admitting this, but the reason was because we were scared. Scared for ourselves and scared for each other. Singha mentioned that there were people out there who would highly disapprove of our relationship, and might even try to harm us, just as she had before therapy."

"Are you serious?" Sungmin asked incredulously. "Well… I never thought of that…"

"Why? Do you have someone you like?" Eunhyuk asked, suddenly mischievous.

"N-no." Sungmin stuttered, taken aback by the sudden change in Eunhyuk's countenance.

"Really? Because you and Kyuhyun always seemed pretty close."

"T-this doesn't have anything to do with Kyu!"

"But then why are you blushing?"

"Because you're bringing up such an embarrassing subject!"

Eunhyuk looked sadly at his friend, completely aware that Sungmin was in denial.

"Well… then tell me. Why don't you like him?"

"Well…" Sungmin paused for a moment to consider the question at hand. "First of all… he's in the same band as me. I don't think I'm capable of being in love with someone from the same band while managing to separate our work relationship from our private relationship. I mean, I'd have to work with him almost every day right?"

"Well… Donghae… D-donghae and I pulled it off."

"Also… isn't it a little weird to fall in love with another guy?"

Eunhyuk stood up with his hands on his hips.

"Well then, isn't that just a blatant insult to our relationship?"

"No! I don't mean it like that. Well, I mean… for some reason, you two work really well together." Sungmin stated sadly, looking down at his interlaced fingers. "I don't think there's anything wrong with a relationship like that, but I don't think I can pull it off."

"Are those the only reasons you think you don't like Kyuhyun?"

"Well… No! I don't like him because I don't like him! I can't really explain why there's no attraction, can I?"

Eunhyuk looked thoughtfully at the ground. Sungmin definitely liked Kyuhyun. There was no point in denying it because he was unable to hide it. But then why did he not give in? Kyuhyun had always been extremely obvious, sometimes to the point of obnoxiousness, about his love for his roommate.

In this sense, he and Donghae were much better off. At least they were aware of their own feelings, and accepted them. Well, at the moment, Eunhyuk was no longer sure. After all, he accused Donghae of no longer loving him, and Donghae had agreed, just before he collapsed.

Frustrated, Eunhyuk felt the emotion rising in his chest. Trying as hard as he could to suppress it and retain rational thought, Eunhyuk grunted and sat down again.

"Er, Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk looked up to find Sungmin's concerned face a few inches from his.

"Gah!" He cried in shock, tumbling backwards onto the bed.

"S-sorry!" Sungmin called, rushing over to the other side of the bed in case Eunhyuk managed to tumble past the edge and onto the floor. "Your frown was so deep I could have flipped it over and used it as a bowl! I just wanted to make sure you were okay!"

"Y-yeah… Sorry Minnie, I got lost in thought. Uh… I'm really sorry – can we continue this conversation a little later? I need to go talk to Donghae."

Sungmin looked up in surprise.

"You're going to talk to Donghae? Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes." Eunhyuk said decisively. It was the most determined Sungmin had seen him since their debut, which was saying a lot because just before the debut performance, Eunhyuk was probably the most determined out of all 12 members – the most determined to perform well.

"I've realized that I need to right things with him as soon as possible. I do not believe that he meant what he said. I also need to go apologize for even accusing him of such a thing."

Sungmin was a little confused, realizing that Eunhyuk was perhaps speaking more to himself than to anyone else.

"I'm glad, Hyukkie. I hope this works out between the two of you. Thanks for talking to me also; you've given me a lot of valuable things to think about."

"No problem, hyung." Eunhyuk said with a smile on his face, a smile bigger than anything Sungmin had seen in the past few days.

At that moment, the two heard their manager calling. They walked towards the living room, bumping into Heechul and Hankyung along the way.

"What's going on?" They asked each other. "Ah, I guess you don't know either?" They said in unison. Chuckling, all four of them entered the living room.

A short few minutes later, Ryeowook, Yesung, Kangin, and Siwon joined them in the circle on the carpet.

"Sorry for the extremely short notice. The company suddenly decided, after seeing the results of Super Junior M's performance, to send them back to China to do more promotions and performances. The company is positive that by doing so, Super Junior M will gain an even better reputation, which would be great for sales." He paused for a moment to let the news sink in. "I see that some of the members are not here, however. I will inform Zhoumi and Henry; can you six take care of the rest?"

Hankyung stood up.

"This _is_ indeed a little sudden. Can you tell us exactly what we'll be doing there?"

"I'll give you a briefing once all of you get together. Just to maximize efficiency. We need to leave by six tonight."

"I know Kyuhyun's schedule. I'll let him know. We should also inform Leeteuk." Hankyung said, nodding.

"Oh yeah," Sungmin whispered, leaning over to Eunhyuk. "Teukie said that you could take the day off if you needed it, but if not, that he'd meet you at Sukira."

Eunhyuk's sense of responsibility told him that he was fit to follow up on his schedule. The manager said the members of Super Junior M would leave by six. It was cutting it close, but Eunhyuk was sure there would be enough time to tell Donghae that he was sorry, and work things out.

"I'll tell Teukie. I have to go to Sukira anyway." Everyone looked at him, a bit concerned.

"Don't worry!" Eunhyuk exclaimed. "Everything will be alright…" The rest of the members smiled slightly, reassured, and nodded. The manager looked around in confusion.

Eunhyuk walked over to the closet and pulled on a winter jacket. The weather had started getting a little chilly recently, and the manager had always stressed overdressing to avoid catching colds. In fact, the manager saw this and smiled happily at the dancer.

"Does anyone know where Donghae is?" Everyone looked up at Hankyung's question. And then everyone shook his head, Sungmin being the most confused of them all.

"I saw him this morning…" Sungmin said.

Eunhyuk felt his heart drop.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! Really makes me want to continue writing! I'm also currently thinking of working on another story, so if you'd be so kind as to check it out and let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it! Here's the link: .net/s/7321708/1/Escape_the_Soldered_Birds_Cage

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 087/100. Belief, Sungmin/Eunhyuk.


	9. Snowflakes

Disclaimer: Don't own Super Junior, Super Junior M, or Sukira.

So Donghae and Eunhyuk are finally together. What could possibly happen next? It seems that life without conflict is just a touch outside their grasp. Sequel to Rollercoaster. A Super Junior Fanfiction.

* * *

Eunhyuk POV

I stepped out into the cool afternoon air, the chilly breeze knocking all signs of fatigue away. I took a quick peek at the building complex over my shoulder as I walked down the path towards the parking lot. Finding the black van that had been designated for my use, I climbed in the back and double-checked with the driver to make sure he knew where I was headed.

When I got to Sukira, I was greeted warmly by the motherly staff members, who kindly helped me out of my jacket and briefed me on the last-minute guests we had managed to secure for the day's show.

"Leeteuk-hyung!" I called as I walked into the hosts' room with some of the staff members still flocking around me.

"Oh, Eunhyuk-ah, how are you feeling? I guess Sungmin passed the message on to you?"

"Yeah," I said, "thanks for the consideration. I'm doing better, but hyung, do you know where Donghae is?"

"Donghae?" Leeteuk asked with surprise. "I thought Sungmin was taking care of him."

"Um… Sungmin came into Kibum's room around noon with a piece of cake."

Leeteuk had a really confused look on his face. Considering he didn't know the circumstances, I suppose my explanation was inadequate. I sat down and swiveled my chair around to face him.

"I think he baked a cake for Donghae, and then brought a piece for me. Right before I left, he told me that Donghae was still a little mentally stressed, but physically okay."

Leeteuk's brow became fraught with worry. I, too, had started feeling worse and worse. Physically fit and mentally unstable were never a good combination.

"Did you try calling him?"

Leeteuk's question caught me by surprise. The answer was no. Ordinarily, I would have smacked myself on the head for not thinking of it, but this time I _had_ thought of it. Even though the thought made its way through my mind, however, I never bothered to call. My reason?

Yes, I was ready to talk to Donghae. But I was only ready to talk to him face-to-face. This was especially true because I felt that our first serious conversation should not be held over the phone.

"Eunhyuk. You didn't call him?" Leeteuk asked me incredulously.

"Well…" I said, twisting my fingers around each other, fidgeting nervously on my heels, "I…"

Leeteuk face showed a mix of disbelief and disappointment.

"I… I wanted to talk to him in person. I don't think it's right to just call him up after all this time…"

Apparently, Leeteuk understood because his look of surprise vanished quickly and he patted my shoulder, assuring me that he'd give Donghae a call after Sukira. I smiled gratefully and we began the broadcast.

* * *

"Hey, Donghae-ah. Where are you? … By the river? What are you doing there? … Aren't you cold? … Oh okay. So you already know what's going on. … Okay… Okay. Feel better. … Love you. … Bye."

"What happened?" I asked Leeteuk agitatedly.

"Donghae's sitting by the river," he said simply. I opened my mouth to protest.

"No don't worry, Hyukkie. He's not going to get sick again. He told me he was wearing the jacket you gave him. You know, the army green one with the fur lining? Yeah. He said Hankyung already called him and briefed him, and that he's going to meet them at the airport."

I felt my heart sink again.

"So I won't be able to talk to him?"

"Why don't you just go meet him at the airport?"

"If Donghae is sitting outside in the cold, by himself, looking at the river, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see me." Leeteuk sighed.

"Well, give it some thought. I have to head out to my next schedule, but call me if you need anything."

"Okay… thanks hyung."

I left the station, waving bye to Leeteuk and the motherly staff, feeling as though a heavy weight had been chained to my raised arm. The air felt chillier than when I had left the dorm buildings and my breath rose up before me in an opaque cloud.

"Eunhyuk!" I slowed my step a bit and turned towards the familiar voice.

"Kyu… what's up?" I asked him as he hurried up to my side and matched my continuing stride.

"Just got back from schedule. Need to grab something quick from dorms before flight," he managed to spit out through his panting. I glanced at my phone. It was already 4:45. Kyuhyun was definitely running late.

"You're late. … Hey Kyu…" I paused, thinking over what Leeteuk had said back at the station. "If someone goes on a trip without saying goodbye to a close friend of theirs, does it mean that they don't want to talk to that person?"

"First of all, you two are more than just close friends." My step faltered at the unexpected bitterness in Kyuhyun's voice. "Second, you should just walk up to him and be obvious about how you're feeling."

"Wait… Kyu, this isn't about m-"

"Yah. Don't try to fool me." Kyuhyun snapped. He had caught his breath, and was now using his surplus of air as ammunition, jettisoning it at me through the human's weapon of speech – his mouth. "It's so clear that this is about Donghae leaving for China," he spat, "so just go talk to him Hyukkie."

I was surprised. Was it really that obvious? Either way, Kyuhyun had hit it spot on, and I was no longer in any position to deny his statement.

"… I don't know if I should."

"Well you'd better figure it out soon. You have something none of the other members have. Don't you dare lose it."

This time, I stopped completely in my tracks.

"Kyu… you're jealous?"

"Of what?" He asked, continuing to stomp ahead. I sprinted back up to him, matching his long strides.

"You like Sungmin."

"So?"

"And you know he likes you back."

"And?"

Kyuhyun had stopped walking. I turned around, just about to walk back to him, only to feel something cold hit my skin.

"Kyu…" I whispered softly. "It's snowing."

He looked up at the sky, and sure enough, soft white flakes were falling out of nowhere. We just stood there for a while, shivering a bit as the temperature dropped even lower.

"Relationships are like snowflakes." Kyuhyun's voice cracked. "They're all the same, yet totally different. A relationship is just one of many, but each and every one is built upon a unique set of complex rules and balances."

Despite the seriousness of the moment, a snort still escaped through my nose.

"Kyu, that's so lame. But… don't worry. Sungmin just needs a little time."

"Don't think so. I'm starting to think that Sungmin will never figure it out. Even I'm starting to feel awkward around him because no matter what I do, he just doesn't respond…"

"Remember what you said to me, Kyu. Just walk up to him and be obvious about how you're feeling."

"I think I've done that enough." Kyuhyun said, abruptly deadpanning. "I think I might just stop for a while. I need a break."

"… Just don't do anything you'll regret later on."

"You're one to talk," Kyuhyun huffed. "You should come to the airport."

"I'll think about it."

Just then, we reached the housing complex. When we entered the dorms, Kyuhyun rushed all the way down to the end of the hall to grab what he needed from his room. As I passed by Yesung and Ryeowook's room, which was next to mine, I heard a painfully subdued mesh of voices coming from behind the door.

"…n't you come to the airport?"

"Because I have something to do here."

"Please Sungie? I want to say goodbye…"

"Just say goodbye h…"

I sighed. It looked like those two were having problems as well. Just what was happening?

I walked into our room and took a look around to make sure that Donghae hadn't forgotten anything. Apparently, someone must have packed his bags for him because the suitcase and duffle bag that were usually stacked in the corner were gone. I supposed it was Hankyung, being the responsible, kind leader that he was. Seeing nothing else that he may need, I walked out and further down the hall, coming to a stop just to the left of Kyuhyun's room.

A door behind me opened, and Ryeowook rushed out, his head bent low as he dragged his duffle bag behind him. I heard him clatter all the way down the hall, and then slam the front door.

Maybe Kyuhyun was right. Perhaps I did just need to get over it. After all, what was the worst that could happen? Just this morning I had been determined to go talk to him – what happened to my resolve? Furthermore, our fight left a multitude of problems in its wake. If Donghae and I made up, perhaps rising problems between other members would settle down. One of my worst nightmares was being recognized. Our band was falling into turmoil. I loved the members too much to want to deal with that.

"Kyu," I said as I stepped through his open door, "are you almost done? We're going to be late."

* * *

Typical. 5:15 pm and of course we'd be stuck in traffic. Since Kyuhyun doubled back to retrieve something from the dorms, and since I was not expected at the airport that night, SME had not provided any means of transportation. Instead, we ended up hailing a taxi. The said white taxi had been inching along the roads for the past twenty minutes.

We arrived at the airport with ten minutes to spare. Luckily, our status as idols allowed us to rush through customs. With four minutes to go, Kyuhyun and I bolted through the airport so fast that we almost unintentionally lost the team of bodyguards who had greeted us at the airport.

We arrived at the gate with two minutes to go. I stood where I stopped, eyes frantically searching for a familiar silhouette, the familiar hair, that familiar face. Kyuhyun rushed ahead of me, leading my eyes to the location of SJ-M, whose members were already in the process of boarding. As a matter of fact, most of the members had already entered the corridor that led to the plane. Only Zhoumi, Hankyung, Siwon, and Donghae were left.

I watched, spellbound, as Hankyung quickly ushered Zhoumi and Kyuhyun through the door, mumbling instructions to Siwon. I watched as Siwon handed the desk clerk the last two boarding passes. I watched as Siwon disappeared through the door that led to the corridor. I watched as Donghae took a step past the clerk. I watched as his right foot rose for another step. I watched as my chance to reach out to him started slipping away.

"Dongh-ae!" I cried out, the walls of my dry throat scratching against themselves.

He turned around slowly. Every head turned in my direction. I stumbled forward, only to be stopped in my tracks by the inconsolable smile that graced his face. And then the smile disappeared into the dark, down the long corridor.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry. Lost my inspiration again. Sorta getting it back. I'm starting to think I fail with sequels. I might just write one-shots or drabbles now.

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 084/100. Snowflakes, Eunhyuk/Kyuhyun.


	10. Pressure

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior.

So Donghae and Eunhyuk are finally together. What could possibly happen next? It seems that life without conflict is just a touch outside their grasp. Sequel to Rollercoaster. A Super Junior Fanfiction.

__Notes: I'm hoping that I wrote it clearly enough to be obvious, but just in case I didn't, this is a series of phone calls.

_Italics: Ryeowook_

Normal Text: Eunhyuk

* * *

Hello? … Hello?

_Hey Hyukkie…_

Oh! Ryeowook-ah. How are you?

_Tired. We just got to Beijing. We barely had enough time to put our stuff in the hotel room before we were rushed out to our first schedule. Kyuhyun and Donghae look like they're about to collapse. Zhoumi's voice cracked when we performed a short excerpt of one of our ballads. I've never seen Hannie-hyung slip up so badly in a dance before…_

All that happened? It sounds so tough… Sorry to hear all that. Where are you now?

_We're taking a short commercial break._

Really? Commercial breaks aren't that long right?

_Yeah, I'll have to go in a few minutes. I just needed to take my mind off a few things. I think everyone is feeling stressed. This trip to China was just too sudden._

Yeah. We were hit hard by your absences also. The dorms are too empty; I feel like I'm going crazy from the silence. Just yesterday, Sungmin ran out of the dorms screaming about eerie giggles penetrating his head. Although I think that might have been from playing too much of that new horror game Kyu lent him.

_Heh. I'll be sure to tell Kyu that he's responsible for Sungmin's loss of sanity._

I think he'd actually be pretty happy to hear that.

_Yeah? What's up with those two anyway?_

Good question… Hey… how's Donghae doing? Apart from looking like he's about to collapse, I mean.

_Hyukkie…_

Did he say anything about… that night at the airport?

_No. Donghae's been pretty quiet ever since we got onto the plan- Ah crap. We're resuming filming in one minute. I'll call you back at the next break._

Oh… okay. Good luck with the filming.

_Thanks._

* * *

Ryeowook-ah?

_Hello. Sorry about that._

No worries. We all know what filming sessions are like. What show is it?

_Mm… just a typical game show. But for some reason, we're doing things I really dislike. I don't understand why there have to be dogs in a quiz show. It's not like they can ask or answer questions. And the punishment for answering wrong is getting dropped into water. That has nothing to do with dogs either. Hyukkie, I don't get it._

Don't let it get to you. Sometimes the producers are crazy. Just remember, if we worry too much, we'll crack.

_Yeah, thanks. Anyway, about Donghae…_

Yeah…

_Well, he didn't say much. He's been keeping to himself lately. He's still pretty good at pleasing the fans though. I don't think they've noticed that there's something wrong._

That's good… At least he can still function. That's more than I can say for myself though. I don't feel like I've done anything productive since you guys left.

_It's been less than a day. Come on Hyukkie, you shouldn't say that. I'm sure it's just a mom- oh hold on… yes. Yes. Okay I understand. Eunhyuk-hyung?_

Yeah?

_Sorry, they're calling me for something. I was just saying that I'm sure it's just a momentary thing. You'll be back on track in no time! I'll call you back._

Okay.

* * *

_Hello?_

Ryeowook-ah. Sorry I missed your call. I was in the dance studio. You sounded down in the voice message though, everything okay?

_Mm… yeah. Is Yesung in the dorms?_

Yeah, he should be in his room. Why?

… _I just called him, but he didn't pick up. We had a small fight before we left…_

Yeah… I was passing by and I heard something about him not wanting to go to the airport. Sorry…

_It's okay… You know, I'm really jealous of you, hyung._

… You're not the first. Kyu wouldn't come out and say it but it's so obvious from the way he talks… But honestly I don't feel like there's anything to be jealous of. I can't handle my situation at all…

_But you have it and it's still there. You just need to let things cool down a bit and then work everything out._

I… don't know where to start.

… _Do you want help?_

You have advice?

_It might not be appropriate._

Please tell me.

… _Sorry for being so blunt, hyung, but you __**need**__ to apologize to Donghae for exploding on him for hanging out with his friends… That's the sort of over-possessive behavior that sometimes leads to problems._

… Yeah… I'll be honest – I've known it all along. But I can't help it. I don't know if apologizing will be enough because even if I apologize, what good does it do if this situation happens all over again?

_Just don't let it happen again._

* * *

Hello?

_What happened?_

My phone bugged out. Sorry about that. Hey… do you want to talk to Yesung-hyung?

… _No. Just tell him I called to check in._

You sure?

_Yeah… I'll call again later. And hyung… thanks for the thought, but worry about your problems first, okay? You should talk to Donghae soon._

… I will. Thanks.

_I have to go. Talk to you later._

Okay. Bye.

* * *

Author's Notes: Tried to get creative. Lemme know what you think! ;o

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 026/100. Pressure, Eunhyuk/Ryeowook.


	11. Crackle

Disclaimer: I own not Super Junior.

So Donghae and Eunhyuk are finally together. What could possibly happen next? It seems that life without conflict is just a touch outside their grasp. Sequel to Rollercoaster. A Super Junior Fanfiction.

Notes: _Italics_ are Donghae's thoughts when he's not narrating them to or speaking directly to the reader.

* * *

Donghae POV

It had only been a few hours since we returned to Korea. But it had been a few weeks since I overheard Ryeowook talking to Eunhyuk on the phone. At the time, I thought, "So Eunhyuk is gonna talk to me soon, huh?" Well, it never happened.

I admit that during those few weeks in China, ever since I overheard Ryeowook's end of the phone call, I had been anticipating contact from Eunhyuk, wondering how he'd go about it. As the weeks dragged on, I got more and more irritated that my anticipations weren't being met.

When we finally got back to our dorms, the first thing I expected to see was Eunhyuk rushing towards me, wanting to talk. After all, it's always been his policy to have serious talks face to face. But when we stepped through the door, I found him nowhere. It would be needless to say that the growing seeds of irritation finally took root and I was taken over by complete anger. But that anger lasted about half a millisecond, and was almost immediately replaced by sadness. Were we really over?

I had, after all, been avoiding him, and it seemed that even after all that talk of coming to see me, he had no intentions to do so. While I sitting on the living room couch, in the middle of my musings, Leeteuk hurriedly came to me and asked me for a favor.

"Donghae-ah, it's great to see you! How are you feeling?"

"Uh… Okay. What's up?"

"I have to run an errand right now, but I also need to speak to Eunhyuk as soon as possible about tomorrow's Sukira broadcast. I don't know where he is, or where anyone else is for that matter since they're all running around like beheaded chickens, trying to unpack or help others unpack. Could you go find him for me? Tell him I'll be back in around ten minutes. Sorry to ask this of you."

"… Mmhm. Okay…"

Leeteuk gave me a quick hug and a pat on the back before rushing out. "Thanks Hae," he called as he left.

* * *

The moment the door closed behind Leeteuk, Kyuhyun walked into the living room carrying a box full of clothes.

"Hey Kyu… Have you seen Eunhyuk?" I asked him casually. Kyuhyun looked at me with mild surprise.

"I think I saw him with Siwon. But they both disappeared into Siwon's room the moment we got back. Haven't seen them since."

_Siwon? What was Eunhyuk doing with Siwon?_

"Uh…" Kyuhyun peered at me with eyes that seemed to be expressing something close to worry. "Are you okay?" I shook my head distractedly.

"Yeah. Thanks, Kyu."

He shrugged and hurried off towards his room, the clothes in the box thudding faintly against its sides.

Siwon, Eunhyuk, and I were really close, since we were all around the same age. But… why? Why did he not come to me first? I started feeling irritated again, like a pot of anger had started to simmer deep down inside me. Yes, we weren't on best terms at the moment… but after all that Ryeowook said, did he still not get it?

I stomped off towards Siwon's room, and paused just outside the closed door. Muffled voices drifted through to me from within. I rapped the door sharply once and then pushed the door open without even bothering to wait.

Whatever conscious restraint I had at that moment disappeared. I could almost hear the crackling of the fire as it set the pot of anger to a full-blown boil.

Eunhyuk and Siwon were lying on his bed; the former was in the latter's arms, frozen like an animal caught in headlights. Siwon, on the other hand, looked entirely too calm.

"Hey."

_Get away from him._

"It's been a while-"

_In more ways than one._

"-and Leeteuk-hyung wants to talk to you."

_So get off your asses-_

"He says he'll be back in ten."

_-and never touch each other again._

"You had best go see him soon."

_Fuck._

I stormed out of the room, just barely hearing Eunhyuk utter a strained, "H-hae!" Didn't matter to me. I saw something I never wanted to see and I was past my limit.

* * *

Author's Notes: It's a short chapter, but I'm pretty happy with the way it came out. Siwon's not a bad person! I swear! Even in this chapter! So don't hate me for making him seem so! QQ

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 080/100. Crackle, Eunhyuk/Siwon.


	12. Ache

Disclaimer: Don't own Super Junior

So Donghae and Eunhyuk are finally together. What could possibly happen next? It seems that life without conflict is just a touch outside their grasp. Sequel to Rollercoaster. A Super Junior Fanfiction.

Oh. Finals. Woe is me! But they're finally over. Celebratory chapter (sorta)! Hopefully I'll be getting chapters out a bit more frequently now. At least until the next crunch time.

* * *

Donghae stepped into the hallway and slammed the door behind him. He stood with his back against the door, eyes closed, just barely feeling the cold metal through the material of his thin green shirt. Behind his eyes, a cinematic played as his mind spun in circles. He watched behind his lids as boxes erraticly piled themselves on top of each other, forming buildings. He watched as feathers from the wings he suddenly had surrounded him. He watched as the ground disappeared beneath his feet. He watched as the dark blue sky turned black. In his mind, he closed his eyes and let himself get washed over as a huge wave swept over him, destroying everything else it touched.

And then the cinematic screen cracked. He opened his eyes.

"Yah, are you okay? You look like you're trying to act in a movie, except there's no camera."

Shindong stood in front of him, holding a paper bag to his chest, peering at him with a serious face and a raised eyebrow. How long he had been standing there, Donghae had no idea.

"Hyung. You have a girlfriend, right?" Shindong snorted.

"What? What's wrong with you? You suddenly have _girl_ trouble?"

"Relationship… trouble." Donghae corrected him.

"… Alright. I have some experience. Let's go for a walk."

* * *

Shindong took out a piece of dried squid and handed it to Donghae. They were both huddled in large winter jackets, sitting on a bench in the park, next to a street lamp.

"So what's the problem?" Shindong asked matter-of-factly. Donghae remained silent, staring down at his dried squid. The poofy jacket kept his body warm, but his fingers and toes were still freezing cold. Donghae exhaled loudly, watching as his breath rose in opaque clouds before his eyes.

Suddenly, he turned impatiently to Shindong on the bench.

"Yah… what's is wrong with him?"

"Eunhyukkie?"

"Yeah. I don't get it. He told Ryeowook he was going to talk to me, but the first thing I see when I get back is him lying on _Siwon's_ bed in _Siwon's_ arms."

Shindong wondered how whatever experience he had in relationships could ever help the dancer in front of him. He wasn't sure if anything he had experienced before could be analogous to this. But even so, he felt a strange urge to just get involved.

"What do you think of that?"

Donghae looked at Shindong in amazement.

"What do you think? I blew up."

"Did you even give them a chance?"

"What chance…"

"There might have been a misunderstanding." Shindong looked seriously into Donghae's eyes. He saw a bit of doubt and hope flowing around in those pools of mocha and brown. Donghae sighed once more, eyes lighting up again at the sight of his breath. Shindong chuckled a little under his breath. Donghae was such a kid.

"Yeah. Maybe. Do you think he still loves me at all? I mean it just feels like everything he's been doing is just so… not."

"Not?"

"I can't explain it."

"Why don't you try talking to him?"

Donghae shook his head.

"I needed some time to think. If I managed to say something I thought I'd never say, without even meaning it…"

"What did you say?" Shindong asked nonchalantly as he chewed on his dried squid.

"That I didn't love him anymore."

When Donghae didn't get an immediate response as he expected he'd get, he turned to his left only to see Shindong staring in shock at the dried squid that was now lying on the snow covered floor. Donghae waved his piece in front of Shindong's face.

"Hyung. Hyung! You can have this one."

"Eh." Shindong muttered, pushing the squid back at Donghae while gesturing towards the brown paper bag that was still sitting in his lap. "You really said that?"

"Yeah… But I swear I didn't mean it. But you know that saying? 'Every word spoken has a hint of truth.' Well, maybe not that exactly, but I think the concept is true… That's why I wanted to think about it…" Shindong snorted.

"What are you, some kind of philosopher? Don't think about it like that. If you didn't mean it, you didn't mean it. You still love him. What else is there to it? Just go tell him that and make up."

"It's not that easy-"

"Aish." Shindong said, cutting him off. "Just get with it." He punched Donghae's chest lightly. "There. Think about _that_."

Donghae looked down at the spot Shindong hit.

"Is there something else?" Shindong asked uncertainly.

_"Hae!" _

_"Hae… I was thinking yesterday about Super Junior. Have you ever realized that we won't be Super Junior forever? …It scares me."_

_"Don't worry, Super Junior won't fall apart any time soon. We'll continue making music together for a long time."_

_Please… Please. I beg you. Let us stay together forever._

"During the trip to China, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook had been talking about their problems too…"

"… Don't tell me…"

"Hyung, how can Super Junior be Super Junior when four of the main singers and two of the main dancers can't get along?" Donghae asked, the pain tearing through his voice. Shindong suddenly felt the conversation take a turn and address a problem on a much more global scale – global, because it affected his world, his friends' worlds.

Just when the world felt like it was falling down around him, Shindong's phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked. Donghae looked on curiously. He watched as Shindong tried to say something, but was apparently shut up by the person on the other end. He watched as Shindong's expression went from dull to confused to hesitant to surprised to elated.

"Okay. I got it. Yeah. Yeah. Okay, bye."

"Who was it?" Donghae asked, probing Shindong's jacket vigorously with his finger, desperate to find out what all those almost exaggerated facial expressions meant, momentarily forgetting about the heavy atmosphere he had created.

"A hyung of mine. He said he'd treat me out to lunch some time next week…"

"Oh, you're so lucky."

Shindong chuckled again, but then his face went solemn.

"Do you remember that episode of Exploring the Human Body where we were supposed to collect Eunhyuk and Ryeowook's tears? Eunhyukkie really cares about all the members. Donghae you should go talk to him."

"I'm still not sure…"

Shindong got up impatiently.

"Then let's go see Hankyung and Heechul. They're probably as close as you and Eunhyuk are, but they're not having problems. Maybe they can open your eyes…"

* * *

Author's Notes: I haven't written much about Shindong before, so getting his character in this chapter was a pretty big challenge. I'm not really sure how it turned out. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed!

For the section in italics, if it seems unfamiliar, refer back to the chapter titled "Degradation" for a refresher!

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 085/100. Ache, Shindong/Donghae.

Edit: SHIT LOL I think I forgot to put in "Ache" and focused only on the character prompt ;_; Failfailfailfail.


	13. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior

So Donghae and Eunhyuk are finally together. What could possibly happen next? It seems that life without conflict is just a touch outside their grasp. Sequel to Rollercoaster. A Super Junior Fanfiction.

I'm finally home, and the internet here sucks like... ugh xD But only on my laptop. On my ancient desktop, it works fine. The only problem is that my desktop has NOTHING. Not even a word processor. I had to wait ages for the document to attach to an email on my laptop, just to send it to my desktop, only to find that my desktop couldn't even open the file. Trololol :|

* * *

"Yah! What do you want?" Heechul shrieked as Donghae and Shindong walked in.

"Hyung, he needs to talk to you." Shindong said as Donghae opened his mouth. Heechul looked back and forth between Donghae and Shindong.

"Yah. Why is Dong-dong here?" Heechul asked irritably. Hankyung untangled his legs from Heechul's and rose from the couch the two were lounging in.

"Which one is Dong-dong…?" Shindong asked no one in particular. "Our names both have 'Dong' in it…"

"I mean you, Dong-dong." Heechul snapped, pointing at Shindong. Shindong looked first at Heechul, confused, and then at Hankyung, who had come over to his side. As Heechul snapped again, this time at Donghae for looking out the window, Hankyung leaned in.

"Sorry, don't mind him." He whispered with a grin. "He's a bit embarrassed about showing that he's worried for Donghae – doesn't want anyone to think he's getting soft. He wants to keep his image as a cold, dangerous-when-angry idol so that you dongsaengs don't start feeling comfy." Hankyung and Shindong glanced over to see Heechul reprimanding an almost shaking Donghae for apologizing too much for looking out the said window. "Heechul says he'll keep his promise about treating you to lunch in return for bringing Donghae here. Good job keeping Donghae in the dark."

Shindong shrugged. Then he smiled at Hankyung.

"You're worried too aren't you?" Hankyung started a bit. "Ahh, well anyway, I'm excited. Gotta take full advantage of this opportunity. Heechul-hyung is going to treat me to barbeque. He doesn't know it yet, so tell him for me, okay?"

Shindong respectfully clapped Hankyung on the back, and then waved a good bye to Donghae, silently wishing him good luck. In the midst of Heechul's rant about dongsaengs and their disrespect, Donghae caught Shindong's eye and smiled. He wished times like these would never disappear; it was a nostalgic feeling.

After Shindong left the room, Heechul finally calmed down, causing Donghae to look around at the sudden lack of complaints.

"Aish. You." Heechul pointed at Donghae. "Come here." Donghae walked over cautiously, wincing and shutting his eyes instinctively as Heechul's arm went into the air. Soft pats were all he got, however, and Donghae looked up in confusion, expecting a playful smack to the head. "Your hair is so fluffy." Heechul continued to pat it. "Welcome home."

"Hyung…?" Heechul looked sadly at Donghae's face, which seemed paler and thinner since the last time he had seen the dancer. Then he realized Donghae was staring at him curiously. He blushed lightly and withdrew his hand.

"Yah… are you okay?"

Donghae's curious gaze grew deeper.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Donghae's eyes went blank as he nodded.

"Then why don't you talk to him? Whenever Hannie and I have a fight, we scream it out until it's all resolved…"

"_You_ scream it all out at me." Hankyung corrected. "I just sit there and read until you've calmed down enough to _talk_."

"… Yeah that's why you're mine."

"You just implied that you're hard to deal with, didn't you?"

Heechul glared at Hankyung.

"Don't make me angry…"

"Okay, Cinderella. I get it."

Heechul huffed and then turned his attention back to Donghae, who was stifling his giggles as best he could.

"See, it's just like that." Heechul said, face growing solemn. "Can't you just talk to him?" Donghae didn't respond. Hankyung, knowing that it was already hard enough for Heechul to have a talk like this with his dongsaeng, finally decided that it was time to intervene.

"Then, Donghae, why don't we try this?"

* * *

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun turned around from the washing machine he was standing in front of.

"What's up?" He asked casually. Leeteuk studied his magnae's face carefully. It was bored to death.

"Are you really okay with Sungmin's negligence towards you?"

"Wha-"

"Come on, you've obviously noticed the problems arising within the group. It's almost Christmas, and our next big concert is coming up. We need to get everyone back together again. So I'm asking you, are you really okay with Sungmin's-"

"No, obviously no-"

"So then why don't you do anyt-"

"You think I haven't tri-"

"I think you've given u-"

"I think you don't understand."

The two stopped talking and glared at each other. Kyuhyun wondered why Leeteuk was suddenly all up in his business. But then he reminded himself that Leeteuk _was_ the leader of the group and was only trying to help. He sighed and broke off eye contact. Sensing submission, Leeteuk took the opportunity to present his idea.

"Hey Kyu." he said softly, kindly. "You're a singer. Do you want to make use of those skills? I have an idea that you might like."

* * *

Yesung looked up from his computer at a sharp knock against the frame of his open door. Kibum was standing there, holding onto a few sheets of paper and a pen.

"Kibum-ah." Yesung said in surprise. "What's up? Don't you have schedules today?"

"Yeah, but the filming finished early, so they let me go."

"Oh, that's cool." Yesung sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Yesung considered the question. Kibum was probably one of the most understanding members, so maybe it wouldn't be too bad to finally let someone hear him out.

"Can you keep a secret?" Kibum looked at Yesung pointedly. "Right… Of course you can." Déjà vu. Kibum wondered why the members always had to ask him questions like that.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Kibum felt that getting Yesung to talk about Ryeowook would be a lot easier than he thought.

"Well… Ryeowook has been avoiding me." Bingo.

"Can you think of any reason why? Usually you two are pretty close, right?"

"Yeah… It really started since Super Junior M's trip to China."

"What happened?"

"Ryeowook wanted me to go see him off at the airport…"

"And you didn't?"

"Well… I didn't want to. He kept trying to persuade me, and eventually I got a little upset."

"Why didn't you want to see him off?"

"I don't know… I felt like if I went, it'd be the last time I'd see him for a while. So I thought maybe it would be better to leave things hanging without a goodbye so that when he comes back, it'd just be like the end of a really long day… I mean, I don't say goodbye to him when he leaves for schedules…"

"Hyung, does that even make sense?" Yesung looked up in surprise, and even more surprise still upon seeing Kibum's face, which oozed incredulousness. And Kibum's face never oozed anything unless the filming required it. Then it hit him.

"Am I retarded?"

"Don't ask me, I wouldn't know." This time, it was Yesung's turn to stare pointedly at Kibum.

"Alright, alright. I understand. No, you're not. But it's because you have feelings for him right?"

"… Yeah." Kibum almost smiled. It was too easy.

"Then why don't you tell him? You probably upset him, and you're upset that you upset him, so go apologize and everything will be okay."

"But…" Kibum and Yesung said in unison. Yesung, taken aback, paused for a moment. When Kibum showed no signs of continuing his sentence, Yesung hesitantly went on. "He's avoiding me. I should give him space…"

It was too predictable. No matter who it was, every member who came to Kibum with relationship problems had these sentiments.

"Well, if that's how you really feel, then why don't you write him a note?" Kibum ripped off a section of one of the papers he was carrying and handed Yesung his pen. "It'll let you get your message across quickly, while still giving him the opportunity to take some time before responding. You'll be giving him the space you think he needs." Yesung looked reluctantly at the writing materials. Then he looked up at Kibum and opened his mouth to say something. Just before his voice came out, however, he stopped.

"What are those?" He asked, staring at the rest of the papers in Kibum's arms.

"I was trying my hand at composing. But writing lyrics is really hard…"

"Can I help?"

"… Sure. Only one section is unfinished. It's a love song, a ballad – probably not too slow. I need a three to four line verse." Kibum almost faltered at his unusual mistake. But Yesung didn't seem to notice the out-of-place "probably."

"Hmm…" Yesung looked deep in thought, and his eyes clouded over. His pen started to move, and soon, three fluid lines had been written out. He handed them over to Kibum. "How does that work?" He asked hopefully.

"It's perfect – very poetic." Kibum said, as he made his way out the door. Waving the paper up in the air, he paused and turned back. "This is what you wanted to say to Ryeowook, isn't it?"

Yesung blanched and made for the paper, but Kibum had already stepped out into the hall.

"H-hey!"

"Thanks, hyung!" Kibum called as he made his way down the hall. "I'll put it to good use!"

Yesung, who had fallen over trying to snatch his words back from Kibum, remained there on the floor, frozen. That didn't seem like the normal Kibum… It seemed like he was up to something.

* * *

Eunhyuk looked around nervously. If Donghae found him in Siwon's room again, it'd probably be the end of his world. Siwon noticed his fidgeting.

"You can relax, you know."

"B-but… what if Donghae comes back in here again?"

"Oh, he's probably so angry that it won't matter anymore. Just give him some time to cool down, and then we'll go and explain everything to him."

"But…"

"Then would you rather go out for a bit? The chance that you'll run into Donghae will be a lot lower. If that'll put you at ease… Because I really need you to concentrate for this."

"Yeah… that would be great. By the way, what did you call me here for? If we go out, would that be a problem?"

"Nope, I'll just bring everything that we'll need."

"Okay…" Eunhyuk looked on with curiosity as Siwon packed his bag and pulled on his jacket. Following suit, Eunhyuk pulled on a large sweater and scarf.

"You'll be warm enough?"

"I have on a lot of layers. I'll be okay."

Siwon closed the door behind him and headed down the hall. On his way past Hankyung and Heechul's room, he noticed Donghae at Hankyung's desk, with Heechul on one side of him and Hankyung on the other, arms drapped over him in a protective hug. He glanced back, but thankfully, Eunhyuk hadn't noticed.

Eunhyuk and Donghae's room was obviously empty. Kibum's door was closed, but he could hear two voices coming from within. The other voice was too high to be Shindong's.

Yesung's door was wide open, as usual. He was sitting at his computer, staring blankly at the screen. Siwon, although curious, didn't ask. It looked like Yesung had been in that position for quite some time.

As he passed Leeteuk's room, he caught a glimpse of Sungmin through the crack in the door. Leeteuk was talking to Sungmin as Sungmin scribbled notes down feverishly on a piece of paper. Siwon smiled.

"Hey Hyukkie, how do you compose raps?"

* * *

Henry yawned as he awoke from his slumber. He was surprised that the vibrating of his phone woke him up. He sleepily flipped open the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He mumbled. The request from the quiet voice on the other end immediately perked his interest. "Leeteuk-hyung? … Oh. Haha yeah, I'm free. … Yeah sure, I'd love to help. … Guitar? Sungmin-hyung plays guitar, right? Wouldn't it be more convenient for you to ask him? You know, since I live pretty far away. … No, no, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that… yeah it takes a lot of time, and I think we'd have to meet more than just once. … Oh, so that's what's going on. Yeah, I'm down. It's serious, but I think this could be a lot of fun if everything works out. … Yeah, if it will help, I'm willing to do just about anything. … Yeah, I'll come down next Wednesday. Alright, see you then."

* * *

Author's Notes: I had a lot of fun writing Yesung in this story. For some reason, from his terminator dance in EHB episode 13, "simple-minded" was the first word that popped into my head. Must have been because of the caption, "Such a simpleton... Just because they said it's cool..." that was displayed during that hyper dance moment. And because he got so easily tricked into entering that abandoned bunker just to get left behind as the rest of the "convicts" ditched him to get to their next location. Haha if you have no idea what I'm talking about, seriously go watch Exploring the Human Body. The series is _hilarious_.

But I'm a little confused on this one. Things are starting to sorta come together... but I'm just still confused. I might have to tweak it a bit if things don't match up with the next release.

Also, I uploaded a side story if you're interested. You can read it here: .net/s/7684594/1/

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 014/100. Home, Heechul/Donghae.


	14. Spotlight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the actual story plot itself. And the words I used to write it. Everything else belongs to SM Entertainment (I believe).

So Donghae and Eunhyuk are finally together. What could possibly happen next? It seems that life without conflict is just a touch outside their grasp. Sequel to Rollercoaster. A Super Junior Fanfiction.

Last Chapter! Looooong Chapter! Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing! I love you all! :D

* * *

"Henry! Over here!" Leeteuk cried, waving his dongsaeng over to the small table he was sitting at. Henry peered out from under the brim of his cap and spotted the leader of Super Junior, who was sporting a pair of very classy shades. He slowly made his way towards his friend and sat down in the only other vacant seat at the small round table, hoping no one would recognize them.

This was the third time this week that they were meeting. The first time had been in one of the less often used recording studios in the main SM building. The second was at Henry's place. This time, they were in the corner of a daintily lit coffee shop. Henry placed his small bag on the table and pulled out the sheets of paper that the two had been working on for the past few days.

"I think we're almost done." Henry said lightly, taking out a pen. He made a few more annotations on the papers and handed them to Leeteuk. "I input everything into my computer and printed out a few neater copies. What do you think?"

"I think you're amazing. I don't know how I could have done this without you!"

Henry smiled happily, watching as the leader examined their collaborative effort.

"I wish you could take part in this since you helped with its composition…" Leeteuk looked regretfully at Henry.

"Nah, don't worry about it! It'll be a lot of fun just to watch from the sidelines."

"Heh, you're really amazing, you know that?" Henry grinned.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Siwon~" Leeteuk sang as he practically waltzed through the door. "Have you seen Sungmin?" Siwon looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yeah, he should be in Eunhyuk's room. Is that…?"

"Yep! I suppose you already took care of your end?"

"Yeah. It'll be a problem if Eunhyuk sees you give that to Sungmin though. I'll get him out of his room so you can get Sungmin alone."

"Heh." Leeteuk laughed excitedly. "Okay let's do it!"

Leeteuk and Siwon walked down the hall and stopped before the door that led to Eunhyuk's room. Siwon knocked lightly, pausing at the immediate cease in conversation from within.

"… Come in." Came Eunhyuk's unsure voice through the paneled wood. Siwon slowly creaked open the door. Sungmin and Eunhyuk were sitting on his bed, looking uneasily in their direction. When the two saw who their visitors were, however, both released their breaths and relaxed.

"Hyung!" Sungmin said, relieved.

"Hey you two!" Leeteuk replied. Siwon caught Eunhyuk's eye and shot him a very meaningful look.

"Hyukkie, let's go practice. The concert's soon." Eunhyuk, who apparently understood what was going on, waved bye to Sungmin and left the room together with Siwon.

"What was that…?" Sungmin asked Leeteuk as the door swung shut behind them.

"I'm not sure." Leeteuk said lightly, lying through his teeth. He sat down next to his dongsaeng. "They're probably rehearsing something for the upcoming Christmas concert. But don't worry about that! Minnie, listen! I finished what we were working on. This is the result!"

Leeteuk handed Sungmin the last of the sheets of paper he received from Henry.

"What do you think?"

"Wow, this is really good, hyung. Did you manage to do this all by yourself?" He looked up at Leeteuk, who smiled sheepishly.

"No, I had some help." Sungmin nodded and continued to look over the sheets in his hand.

"So this is where I'd go up to Kyu?" Leeteuk nodded.

"Want to practice?"

* * *

As the concert drew nearer and nearer, tensions within the dorms started becoming replaced with the urgent need to practice. The members no longer thought as much about their own personal problems as all their energy was devoted towards the upcoming concert. Their manager had told them that the turnout was expected to be huge, and had given the entire group a pep talk about how they were to perform on stage.

Nonetheless, members had been avoiding each other for so long that it seemed to have become instinct. It happened even when they were immersed in their own practice, Leeteuk noted sadly, as he watched Ryeowook scurry away from the door as soon as he heard Yesung's voice floating down the hall, while still humming his solo performance to himself.

Finally, on the day of the concert, Leeteuk gathered everyone up in one room to inspect the progress of the group. In the dressing rooms, he noticed that the usual pre-concert rowdiness was absent. Instead, it was replaced with an air of extreme nervousness.

But in the end, it was understandable. The opening song for this concert would be quite different from all the previous ones. Instead of a huge opening, usually utilizing one of their title songs, the members would start off with a song of a different type. Furthermore, the members had not practiced this song together even once. Everyone must have been quite nervous as well, simply because the tensions arising from the months of accumulating problems, although recently ignored, were still unresolved. And this was the first time they'd be performing under such conditions.

All was going exactly as planned.

As the members got into their positions below the stage, Sungmin looked around. He started when he accidentally made eye contact with Kyuhyun, who occupied the spot next to him. Strangely, Kyuhyun didn't look all that bothered. In fact, after slowly breaking eye contact and shifting his gaze to the floor, he seemed nervously satisfied. Strange, considering Kyuhyun had been avoiding him aggressively in recent weeks.

There were still five minutes before the show started, so Sungmin, trying to relieve his own tensions, looked around a bit more. It struck him as odd that Yesung and Ryeowook weren't too far apart either. After his conversations with Leeteuk about how this song would be played out, he was sure he remembered Leeteuk looking a little uncomfortable when he brought up the issues of how Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, and Ryeowook would be placed at the start of the show.

And if Yesung and Ryeowook weren't far apart, then Donghae and Eunhyuk were practically on top of each other. With literally a foot separating the two from each other on the joined platform that would rise and bring them to the stage, Donghae and Eunhyuk each avoided each other's gaze and instead awkwardly looked down at his own feet.

Glancing around further, Sungmin noticed that Siwon, Heechul, and Leeteuk were on a joined platform just a little offset from Donghae and Eunhyuk. Siwon was looking around as well, bored, and Heechul was staring wistfully at Hankyung, who was sitting on the floor staring up at the monitor with Henry, Kibum, Zhoumi, Kangin, and Shindong.

Sungmin wondered about the choices made. He wondered how Leeteuk decided who would participate in the performance of this song. Because he knew the meaning behind this song, however, he also knew that it would be impossible for all the members to participate. But even so, he still wondered. Why were those particular members chosen?

He glanced around for the last time and caught Leeteuk's eye. Leeteuk smiled encouragingly at him, just as the platforms started to rise and cheers rang throughout the stadium. In his head, Sungmin apologized to the members who were watching them perform on the monitor, instead of performing themselves, and prayed that everything would go as planned.

As the platforms continued to rise slowly, Shindong leaned in.

"Yah, do you think they'll be angry when they find out that we tricked them?"

"Who knows. I mean, if everything goes as planned, they might be too happy to realize…" Kibum muttered. "Good job with the acting by the way. I don't think they have any idea…"

"What's going on?" Zhoumi asked. Kangin nodded in agreement.

"Well… Kangin you obviously know about this, but Zhoumi you've been in China for the past few months doing television shows, right?" Hankyung asked. Zhoumi nodded. "Donghae and Eunhyuk had a huge spat, and they still haven't made up to this day." Zhoumi turned around to face him, shock clearly written all over his face.

"It's become so awkward," Henry continued, "that they don't even have the slightest idea as to how to make up."

"It's not just them though." Kibum mumbled, watching the monitor as a pair of solitary lights lit up one spot on the stage. "Yesung and Ryeowook, and Kyuhyun and Sungmin have been having some problems as well. And to top it off, all of their problems are on the intimate relationship level."

"So Leeteuk approached me and asked me to help him write a song using notes the members in question had written to their partners as lyrics. We filled in the rest with our own lyrics to match the feel of the song." Henry explained. "Siwon-hyung collected Eunhyuk's-"

"Heechul and I collected Donghae's-" Hankyung added in.

"I collected Ryeowook's and Yesung-hyung's-" Kibum stated.

"And Leeteuk-hyung collected Kyuhyun's and Sungmin's." Henry finished.

"So then this song…" Zhoumi said thoughtfully.

"Only Siwon, Heechul, and Leeteuk are aware of this? Out of all the members performing on the stage?" Kangin asked incredulously.

"Yeah. The rest of the members each prepared something special, thinking this song was written solely for them to express their feelings to their partner." Henry glanced at the screen. Then he chuckled and said, "I wonder how this will turn out."

* * *

The stage was pitch black as the performers rose into the stadium. Sapphire blue light sticks were scattered in a ring all around them, clutched by fans Sungmin couldn't see. He would never get used to this darkness, and he certainly would never get used to the sudden flash of lights that threatened to blind him when the first spotlights turned on.

But this song was special. As Yesung sang the opening notes, shrouded in darkness, Sungmin clenched his eyes shut.

**_Ooo~ Yeah yeah_**

**_Woah~ Yeah yeah yeah_**

The moment the music started picking up, Sungmin forced his eyes open, just as the lighting director turned two spotlights onto Donghae, who had the opening verse, and inadvertently Eunhyuk.

Donghae stood there, dressed in his all white outfit. He sported a simple white dress shirt that had been lazily buttoned up to just above his navel, leaving his sculpted chest exposed. His white dress pants were held securely in place by a thin, black, leather belt, from which a light silver chain dangled.

**_Listen_**

Donghae raised the microphone clutched in his hand to his mouth and turned to face Eunhyuk, who up until that point seemed a bit unsure of what to do. Sungmin chuckled silently. It was obvious Eunhyuk did not expect to be in the spotlight as well. But then again, no one knew what to expect. He was the only one who knew the reason for why this song was basically being winged.

_**Igeon jinsimiya Baby**  
__ It's all my heart, Baby_

Donghae closed the small space between him and Eunhyuk.

_**Neoro gadeukhan nae soke**  
__ My heart's filled with you_

He held out his hand.

_**Gaseume ne soneul daebwa**  
__ Give me your hand and place it on my heart_

Eunhyuk hesitantly reached out and took it. Donghae quietly moved Eunhyuk's hand to his chest, gazing unsurely at his lover's face. Eunhyuk's cheeks became tinged with pink as his hand made contact with Donghae's bare skin.

_**Dugeungeorineungeol**  
__ It's pounding…_

He could feel Donghae's heart pounding away in his chest. It must have taken a lot of courage for Donghae to step out and do something like this after all that had happened. Immediately, Eunhyuk felt the tears blurring his vision as he watched Donghae lower the microphone. Everything was so wrong, so stupid. How could their relationship have been thrown into such trauma by such a small… _thing_. Eunhyuk couldn't even remember what they had been arguing about.

Sungmin watched as Eunhyuk stood there limply, hand still being held to his partner's chest, while Donghae smiled sadly.

Suddenly, another spotlight flashed across the stadium, this time illuminating Yesung and Ryeowook. Ryeowook froze, like an animal caught in headlights, but Yesung's microphone was already to his mouth.

_**Meoritsoken ontong neoya**  
__ It's you who's always on my mind_

Yesung glanced down at the floor. His voice was uncharacteristically soft and weak. Ryeowook slowly relaxed from his stiffened pose and just stared at Yesung worriedly. But as Yesung kept singing, the emotions he had kept hidden for so long slowly started overflowing.

_**Sesang ane geottoldeon nal**  
__ Among tiring days in the world_

Yesung sank down to his knees, helpless. Sungmin could hear the emotion pulsating throughout Yesung's voice. He had never heard him sing like that before. First it was Donghae, now Yesung. Sungmin slowly started to understand what had happened. Perhaps he was not the only one who thought he understood why the song had not been practiced. Normally, the members would have been outraged at the news that they'd be performing a song they had just learned the other day. Why didn't he notice before?

_**Jichin nal salsu itge haejun neoya**  
__ You make me alive in those tiring days_

Sungmin watched Ryeowook approach Yesung and stretch out a hand as Yesung's verse came to a close. He almost forgot his own purpose, watching his bandmates perform, until he was suddenly jolted back to reality by the flash of the spotlight that suddenly blinded him while simultaneously throwing him and Kyuhyun into light. He quickly raised his microphone.

_**Hanchameul banghwang ggeute (honja)**  
__ After wandering for a long time (Alone)_

He dared not look at his partner.

_**Gyeondyeosseo neo eobsi (neo eobsi)**  
__ I had to manage without you (Without you)_

He snuck a peek at the singer standing next to him. He was greeted by a sincere smile. He felt his lips slowly tugging upwards as well.

_**Ijeya naega chacheum pyeonghwarobge misoreul jitne**  
__ Now I gradually feel peaceful and suddenly smile_

Kyuhyun averted his eyes and raised his microphone, just as Sungmin put his down.

_**Eodumeul judeon keoteun (meolri)**  
__ Bind up the dark curtain (Far away)_

Kyuhyun sang well, but it seemed that his voice was directed to the fans. Sungmin looked at the singer sadly. Did his message not get across?

_**Geodeojun ne songil (ne songil)**  
__ Holding your hands (Your hands)_

But then Sungmin realized that something was odd. He paused at the echo, sung by one of the other members on stage. The structure of this verse was very similar to the one he composed and had just sung. It couldn't be coincidence. Sungmin realized sadly that Kyuhyun probably hadn't written this verse.

_**Nunape nega bichwo seulpeum ddawin jiwojyeo**  
__ Facing me, you erase all my sadness_

Kyuhyun's voice was apologetic, as he looked at Sungmin, but his eyes sparkled, telling him to wait. Sungmin, in turn, stared at him, confused, as he raised his microphone, along with the rest of the members, to sing the chorus.

_**Ajikggaji mothaejun geumal**  
__ The words I still can't say  
__**Moki meyeo sikeunhan geumal**  
__ The words that get stuck in my throat  
__**Nuguboda saranghae**  
__ Love you more than anyone else  
__**Ojik neowa na nan nana nannana nanna**  
__ Only you and me and me, and me, and me_

Looking around as he sang, Sungmin realized that the fans were not screaming, as they usually were. Nor were their lightsticks moving to the beat of the song. It seemed that every fan in the stadium was holding his or her breath.

_**I sungani haengbokhae jeongmal**  
__ I'm really happy in this moment  
__**Naega waseo gomawo jeongmal**  
__ Really, thank you for coming to me  
__**Nareul da junhan saram**  
__ I'll give my love only to you  
__**Ojik neowa na nannana nannana baro neo**  
__ Only you and me and me, and me, exactly you_

Perhaps the fans were more sensitive than Sungmin gave them credit for. He watched as Eunhyuk raised his microphone to do one of the things he did best: rap.

_**Baby Boo, My hot little figure**  
__ Baby Boo, My hot little figure  
__**Sesangeul ontong dwijyeo**  
__ For whom I'd search anywhere on earth_

Eunhyuk started his rap a bit weak, just as Yesung had started his verse, although it was probably more from the shock of Donghae's opening than anything else. Sungmin also chuckled when he realized that maybe, just maybe, Donghae was Eunhyuk's "Baby Boo." Kyuhyun caught his eye and chuckled as well.

_**Jichyeo sseureojil ddaejjeum**  
__ When I've almost collapsed with exhaustion  
__**Nune balbin Venus nuni busyeo**  
__ I just eye you, my beloved Venus  
__**It feels like a dream, so don't wake me up**  
__ It feels like a dream, so don't wake me up_

Eunhyuk gestured towards Donghae, and then to himself as he got more and more into his performance.

_**We so fly nalagalrae to the sky**  
__ We so fly, won't you fly with me to the sky  
__**Amudo uril banghae mothadorok malya**  
__ So that nothing can ever disturb us_

He intertwined the fingers on his free hand with Donghae's and brought them to his own chest. Donghae smiled sweetly. Eunhyuk's voice grew in conviction and power.

_**Jabeun duson nohji aneul georan gobaek**  
__ I will never let go of your hands that I hold  
__**Jabeun uril bureowo halgeoya yaksokhae**  
__ I promise that everybody will envy us_

Another spotlight flashed on, this time brightening Siwon.

_**Igeon butakiya Babe**  
__ This is what I'm begging, Babe_

He knelt down to the floor and serenaded the fans that were standing on the side of the stage.

_**Naega neomanui namjaro neul gyeote meomulsu itge soneul naemileo**  
__ Let me be the only guy to stay with you and hold your hands_

He got up from the floor and flashed an apologetic, but encouraging smile across the stage to Donghae. Donghae grinned back. Everything would be okay.

_**Naege jungyohangeon neoya**  
__ My significant other is you_

All heads turned in the direction of Super Junior's leader, whose voice echoed throughout the stadium. Tears of mixed emotions streamed down his face as he stared out into space, thinking about all his fellow members.

_**Ddeonalggalbwa mobsi geobna**  
__ I'm afraid that you would leave  
__**Neol motnwa**  
__ I can't let you go  
__**Eoddeohgedeun jikil geoya?**  
__ How can I keep you this way?_

Leeteuk wiped away his tears, but did not lower his microphone. Then Ryeowook's voice took over.

_**Keun donggwa joheun cha (naege)**  
__ Big money or a nice car (For me)_

Ryeowook looked around, startled, at the echo. Leeteuk, who did not seem to tell Ryeowook that he would be adding in echos for the concert, winked at the singer, who smiled sheepishly back, understanding that it was necessary for the sake of the song.

_**Eobseodo manjokhae (manjokhae)**  
__ They're not what I'm satisfied with. (Satisfied)_

Ryeowook turned and looked at Yesung seriously, who smiled back confidently.

_**Teukbyeolhan neoui jonjaen**  
__ Your existence is special_

Ryeowook pointed at Yesung.

_**Geu mueotdo ganeumi andwae**  
__ Nothing can be used to measure it_

Yesung walked towards Ryeowook as he lowered his microphone. He held his arms out wide as he walked. At that moment, another spotlight flashed onto Heechul, stealing away Sungmin's attention. Then Sungmin looked at Kyuhyun and both of them grinned. Heechul must not have been happy to be the last one illuminated.

_**Neol algo mannan mankkeum (jeomjeom)**  
__ The more I get to know you (closer)  
__**Nan heumbbeok bbajyeotji (bbajyeotji)**  
__ I was mesmerized (mesmerized)_

Heechul pulled out a sign with Hankyung's face on it. Yesung and Ryeowook snorted into their microphones. Kyuhyun was sure he could hear Hankyung's shocked laughter from under the stage.

_**Ggumggwotdeon jakeun gibbeum**  
__ Having a dream is a little delight  
__**Neoreul bomyeon geuryeojyeo**  
__ Drawing to see you_

All the members raised their microphones.

_**Ajikggaji mothaejun geumal**  
__ The words I still can't say  
__**Moki meyeo sikeunhan geumal**  
__ The words that get stuck in my throat  
__**Nuguboda saranghae**  
__ Love you more than anyone else  
__**Ojik neowa na nan nana nannana nanna**  
__ Only you and me and me, and me, and me_

The chorus was a lot more joyful this time around, Sungmin noticed, as he sang with a smile plastered to his face.

_**I sungani haengbokhae jeongmal**  
__ I'm really happy in this moment  
__**Naega waseo gomawo jeongmal**  
__ Really, thank you for coming to me  
__**Nareul da junhan saram**  
__ I'll give my love only to you  
__**Ojik neowa na nannana nannana baro neo**  
__ Only you and me and me, and me, exactly you_

Even the fans had started waving their lightsticks now. Leeteuk looked up to the stadium's ceiling. He couldn't express how thankful he was that all the tension within the members had finally disappeared, once and for all. Sungmin, on the other hand, watched with wide eyes as Kyuhyun raised his microphone once more. Surely, this was Kyuhyun's message.

_**Gugyeojin somanghana pyeolchyeobonda**  
__ I look at my one crumpled up desire_

Sungmin smiled sadly. Was he the reason Kyuhyun's desire had been crumpled?

_**Geu soke neowa na geotgo isseo**  
__ In it, you and I are walking together_

Kyuhyun's voice petered out. Although Kyuhyun had always been teasing Sungmin, he had also made his intentions perfectly clear, and Sungmin had been completely, and possibly intentionally, oblivious. For this, Sungmin turned to face the magnae and bowed down as low as he could.

_**Neomu meoleotdeon nega dagawajul ddaemada**  
__ You're very far away, whenever you come back closer_

Yesung's voice drifted across the stadium. Sungmin straightened from his bow and stared at Kyuhyun's shocked expression. Then he ran forward and pulled Kyuhyun into a hug, tears starting to stream down his face.

_**nan nunmuli nan Yeah~**  
__ I shed tears Yeah~_

It was weird how the song's lyrics had started narrating the members' actions, Leeteuk thought as he watched Kyuhyun stand still, looking stoned. These actions weren't even rehearsed.

_**Ajikggaji mothaejun geumal**  
__ The words I still can't say  
__**Moki meyeo sikeunhan geumal**  
__ The words that get stuck in my throat_

Kyuhyun finally seemed to register that all his efforts were finally paying off, that the person he had been chasing for so long was finally his. In an instant, he went from looking stoned to sporting the largest grin those plushy lips of his could muster. He raised his microphone and joined in on the chorus.

_**Nuguboda saranghae**  
__ Love you more than anyone else  
__**Ojik neowa na nan nana nannana nanna**  
__ Only you and me and me, and me, and me_

Donghae grabbed Eunhyuk's hand and pulled him towards the middle of the stage, where Yesung and Ryeowook were standing.

_**I sungani haengbokhae jeongmal**  
__ I'm really happy in this moment  
__**Naega waseo gomawo jeongmal**  
__ Really, thank you for coming to me_

Kyuhyun noticed Donghae move and followed suit, pulling Sungmin to the middle.

_**Nareul da junhan saram**  
__ I'll give my love only to you_

Siwon, Heechul, and Leeteuk sat down at the back of the stage, sighing with relief, watching as the other six congregated in the middle.

_**Ojik neowa na nannana nannana baro neo**  
__ Only you and me and me, and me, exactly you_

Yesung pulled Ryeowook into a tight hug as they both held the long notes which would eventually lead into the powerful accompaniments. The platform they were standing on slowly started revolving, all the while rising into the air.

_**Ajikggaji mothaejun geumal**  
__ The words I still can't say_

Donghae and Eunhyuk, totally unrehearsed, each froze in their positions at the same time.

_**Moki meyeo sikeunhan geumal**  
__ The words that get stuck in my throat_

The two dancers exchanged glances and followed each other's lead, swapping poses and freezing once more.

_**Nuguboda saranghae**  
__ Love you more than anyone else_

Kyuhyun and Sungmin watched with amusement as Donghae and Eunhyuk playfully stared each other down.

_**Ojik neowa na nan nana nannana nanna**  
__ Only you and me and me, and me, and me_

Donghae and Eunhyuk waved their free arms back and forth to the song, earning them cheers from the fans, whose lightsticks mimicked their movements.

_**I sungani haengbokhae jeongmal**  
__ I'm really happy in this moment  
__**Naega waseo gomawo jeongmal**  
__ Really, thank you for coming to me_

Leeteuk smiled to Heechul and Siwon as Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, and Sungmin started jumping up and down to the music.

_**Nareul da junhan saram**  
__ I'll give my love only to you  
__**Ojik neowa na nannana nannana baro neo**  
__ Only you and me and me, and me, exactly you_

Yesung and Ryeowook's voices were the last to die away, and all the spotlights, which had converged to the middle of the stage, simultaneously shut off.

* * *

The post-Christmas concert celebratory party was well underway by the time the manager walked into the dorms to congratulate the band. Everyone gathered around the manager, the air still tingling with excitement, as they listened to him talk.

"You all did a wonderful job today! As expected, the turnout was incredible, but you boys were even more so. Congratulations! You've all earned a break. You get one week off starting from tomorrow, so feel free to do as you please." All the members turned to their neighbors and grinned. "Just keep it within the bounds of common sense." The manager added on thoughtfully. "Anyway, I have to go take care of some business. I just wanted to stop by."

"Thank you, hyung!" Everyone cheered. On the way out the door, however, the manager stopped. He turned back to the members, who looked at him curiously.

"That opening song… was weird. I heard you guys didn't practice it at all. It was very well done, but somehow you guys just always continue to surprise me…" The manager shook his head and smiled. "Anyway, congratulations again."

Once the door clicked shut, there was a moment of silence. Then Kyuhyun cracked his knuckles.

"That's right. We still owe you for all that…"

Leeteuk glanced quickly at the magnae and then quivered.

"Oh yeah… that's right…" Donghae muttered.

He, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, and Yesung rounded on the group. Ryeowook quietly backed out and went to prepare first aid. Immediately, Henry held up his hand.

"Hold on. I had _nothing_ to do with this." Leeteuk looked at him shocked.

"Why yo-"

"So I'll just take my leave here." Henry quickly sidestepped out and into the kitchen. From the living room, there was only silence, shattered every once in a while by pots being laid down on the stove.

"Yeah… I'm going to go join Henry…" Zhoumi said sheepishly. Kangin quickly followed suit. Shindong held up his hands in peaceful surrender and sat down at the table, watching the television screen.

Hankyung smiled sweetly and stepped out to the side. Donghae eyed him, but then decided that Hankyung had really only meant it for the best.

The five angry members backed the four remaining members against a wall. Kibum smiled uneasily, but figured that perhaps this could be fun. Leeteuk grabbed a hold of an equally terrified Siwon and held on for dear life. Even Heechul was horrified by the thoughts of what his five angry dongsaengs might do to him.

"We… we really meant it for t-the best… you see…" Heechul stuttered out, smiling nervously. Upon seeing no signs of softening, he immediately bolted, followed by Siwon, Leeteuk, and a laughing Kibum, much to the surprise of the rest of the members.

Feeling like they were about to lose their prey, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Kyuhyun, and Sungmin followed the perpetrators out into the courtyard.

The Super Junior members spent the rest of the joyful night either watching the intense game of hide and seek in the courtyard, running and hiding for their lives, or playfully hunting down terrified members who really wished for the best, all until dawn broke.

FIN.

* * *

Author's Notes: I've noticed that I love to end my stories with songs and concerts. Anyway, I had this idea for the longest time since I discovered their song "All My Heart." It's one of my favorites, so I just _had_ to write a story utilizing it! The formatting is a little weird though, and it doesn't let me use tabs. Initially, all the English translations were tabbed in under the line they were translations of, but I've had to change it up. Now the Korean lyrics are bolded and italicized, and the English translations are just italicized. I'm only ranting about this because I don't like the bold. It makes everything look clunky ;_;

I beg you, if you don't know the song, please listen to it before or while you're reading the story (if you're willing to read it again, haha). It's such a beautiful song.

Thanks to bloodsuckingpirates who helped me find a site with decent translations of the lyrics: [http:/ mrsini216. wordpress .com/2011/08/30/진심-all-my-heart-super-junior/] (just remove the spaces since cuts off the front portion of every link I post in stories...)

The lyrics and translations used in this story are just an aggregation of lyrics and translations I found on the internet and/or got with the help of my Korean-speaking friends. So unfortunately, I have no idea whether these are entirely right or not. If there are any mistakes, please, _please_ let me know and I will do my best to change them! Thank you!

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 024/100. Spotlight, Sungmin/Kyuhyun.

Lastly, of course I will continue to pursue the completion of all 100 stories, but in addition to that, I've started a chaptered story entirely separate from the challenge. I would love it if you could check it out here: .net/s/7715584/1/. Thanks so much!


End file.
